Mix and Match
by Purple Flower of Aachen
Summary: A series of unrelated one shots and Drabbles for the houses competition. Each chapter is for a different prompt. For year 1!
1. 1 Mistaken Identity

**Harry Mix up**

 **Summary: Everyone is very excited about the famous Harry Potter coming to school, but perhaps everything about him is not as it seems.**

 **Other things: Contains Wizard Dudley!**

 **Hi! This is a series of unrelated one shots/Short stories that I am doing for the Houses Competition, I will add more as the rounds go on.**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Position: Player**

 **Prompt: Mistaken identity**

 **Category: Short story**

 **Genre: Mystery and Drama**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Word count: 1131**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

There was quite an air of excitement in the great hall. But then, who wouldn't be excited when the famous Harry Potter was about to be sorted?

Most people at Hogwarts did not gamble about who was going to which house, but in cases like this, everyone did, even if it was just a knut.

Most the students and teachers betted that Harry Potter would go into Gryffindor, but quite a few did think he might go into Ravenclaw as well. Not many thought he would go into Hufflepuff, and just about no one said he would go into Slytherin! I mean, god! What would the world be coming to if the famous Harry Potter ended up in Slytherin!

Right at this moment, the first years were entering the great hall. No one bothered to try and spot out students, because it was very hard trying to spot someone in a sea of heads!

The sorting hat sang its song, the same song it was just about every year, then the sorting finally started! The first person called up was Hannah Abbott, to no one's surprise she went to Hufflepuff. Then, Susan Bones was called up, she followed Hannah into Hufflepuff.

A few other students were called up, then Professor McGonagall called "Dursley P, Harold"

No one paid this boy any particular attention. He had fiery red hair, which was slightly curly, blue eyes that almost looked like they were sparkling, and was quite well built. Other than that, he looked like a perfectly normal wizard.

After a few minutes, the sorting Hat shouted "Slytherin!"

"Definitely not a muggleborn then," thought most students. Harold P Dursley skipped happily over to the Slytherin table, and made himself at home quite quickly.

There was quite an excited air when Professor McGonagall finally reached Ps, the students were struggling to keep whispering, but they didn't stop in fear of being suffocated by the excited Air.

"Potter, Harry" called Professor McGonagall; this caused a lot more whispering, and some quiet speaking. A short, messy black-haired boy came up to Professor McGonagall. He wore round glasses, and had beautiful green eyes.

After almost 5 minutes, the sorting hat finally called "Gryffindor!"

The cheer from Gryffindor was deafening! Most students in other houses covered their ears to shield from the noise.

No one really paid the rest of the sorting much attention, otherwise they might have noticed a certain blonde haired, green eyed girl called Virginia Whistle, get sorted into Slytherin.

Two weeks later, at night…

Harry Potter waited at the entrance to the third-floor corridor patiently for his two friends. He did not have to wait long, because shortly after he arrived, he saw Harold P Dursley, and Virginia Whistle come up to him. Harry asked "How goes it with the Snakes?"

"We are well accepted. No one seems to suspect a thing. God, people are stupid," said Virginia, smiling brightly.

Harold said "Though Professor Snape seems a bit wary of us, or me in particular"

"Well didn't you say, Virginia, that Petunia knew a Snape when she was growing up?" asked Harry.

Harold said, looking smug, "Do you think they'll ever work it out? Our 'Trick' I was meaning,"

"Nah, the wizards are too stupid" said Harry. Then he added, "I wish I had asked the hat to put me in Hufflepuff, all the other Gryffindors drawling over me is getting rather irritating"

"I'll bet" said Harold rolling his eyes.

Harry growled "Big D!"

"Just playing," Harold grinned.

Virginia asked "Are we ever going to tell them?"

"Yes, on Halloween" said Harry, smiling evilly.

Harold grinned, and said "Oh yes, this will be a best prank yet"

"Boys, all about pranking," sighed Virginia.

"Steph!" Harold and Harry said, pretending to sound hurt.

The day of Halloween…

Harold, Harry and Virginia were feeling very evil! The wizarding world was going to be in for a big shock tonight!

Virginia said as they walked to the feast "I am kind of going to miss this."

"Me, too," said Harold.

Harry thought, then said "Once this is over, I have another prank to work towards!"

"That sounds good!" cheered Harold.

Due to the fact that at the feast everyone was wearing costumes, Harry, Harold and Virginia didn't worry about walking in together (They didn't want the fact that they were Slytherin and Gryffindor to give their game away). When the Feast was half over, the two Slytherins and one Gryffindor went over to Professor Dumbledore and said "We have an announcement we want to make."

"Really? Well feel free to make it. I will get everyone's attention for you," said Professor Dumbledore looking curious.

When Professor Dumbledore had caught everyone's attention, Harry Started "Us three, have a confession to make."

"What is it?" asked Professor McGonagall narrowing her eyes.

Harold said, grinning widely, "We have been bluffing. Your Boy-Who-Lived is actually Virginia here! And her true name is Stephanie Mary Potter! Which means you have a Girl-Who-Lived!"

Virginia took off her mask, then said "Harry here, is actually a friend who lives nearby me. His True name is Harry Glen Rode."

Harry took off his mask and said "And finally, Harold is Virginia's cousin, and he is actually called Dudley Vernon Dursley."

Everyone in the great hall gasped, gaped, and stared, and they all looked very shocked.

"In a way, I guess you could say we have pranked all of you. We're sorry. But when we heard that everyone thought Virginia was a boy called Harry, we could not resist and pulled this one on you," Harold said, once he had taken his mask off.

After a quick talk with the heads of house, Professor Dumbledore said, "Five points to each of you for such a brilliant act!"

Everyone on the hall seemed to agree with this, because everyone started clapping and cheering. Virginia, Harold and Harry were all quite shocked about this reaction, out of what they were expecting, this was not it!

A couple of days later…

Harry, Harold (Dudley), and Virginia (Stephanie) met up in one of the unused classrooms. Harry asked when they got there "I say next year we do our new prank!"

"Good idea. What is it going to be?" asked Harold.

Virginia said, "Yeah! Go on Harry, spit it out!"

"Alright, we are going to pretend to be each other! Like, for example, I pretend to be Stephanie(Virginia), and she pretends to be me, and half way through the year, Dudley(Harold) and I switch or something," said Harry.

Virginia eyes lit up when she heard it. She said, "Sounds great! Boys, to future mischief?"

"Yep, to future mischief!" said Harry and Harold happily. The three of them smiled. Boy, Hogwarts had a lot of trouble with these three ahead of them.

* * *

 **There, done! And to do with me referring to Virginia and Harold by the true names, I think that in private they would do that, but then again, now that the secrets out, they might refer to each other by their true names in public too!**


	2. 2 Sunrise

Sunrise Over the Burrow

 **Summary: Harry gets up early to watch a sunrise, and Sue joins him.**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: sunrise.**

 **House: Hufflepuff.**

 **Word count: 570.**

 **Characters: Harry Potter and Sue Li**

 **Any pairings? Yes; Harry potter X Sue Li**

 **Rating: K+ or T**

 **Genre: Romance, and Friendship?**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

Harry Potter sat on a hill waiting for the sun to rise. He hadn't been able to watch the sunrise since before his first year at Hogwarts. But now, he could watch one whenever he wanted.

Harry didn't have a job yet, but he did know what he wanted to do, and he had sent in an application and everything. So now he was just waiting to hear whether he had got it or not.

Harry had bought a property next the Weasleys, and from this hill, he could see the Burrow quite clearly, it was also a very short walk from here, too.

"Ah, this is where you've run off to," said a feminine voice from behind Harry. Harry turned around, to see his girlfriend, Sue Li, behind him.

Harry said, "I would have woken you up, but you looked so peaceful"

Sue sat down next to Harry, then said "That's fine. Are you wanting to watch the sunrise?"

"Yep. Will you stay and watch it with me?" asked Harry hopefully.

Sue smiled, and said, "Sure."

They didn't have to wait long for the sunrise, and it was beautiful. They sky was filled with oranges, yellows and even a little bit of purple. Sue commented, "My mother said that if you see purple in the sky, it meant something good is about to happen in your life."

"Really? That would be good," said Harry.

They ended up sitting there until almost nine o'clock. Sue asked, "Shall we go and get breakfast? Remember my shift starts at eleven am."

"That sounds good. How is Lavender, by the way?" asked Harry.

Sue responded, "She's well. Actually, she is engaged to marry Dean! And she has invited us to their wedding."

"That would be good, I would like to go. When is it?" asked Harry.

"The twelfth of next month," answered Sue.

Harry nodded, and said, "Would you tell her we're coming?"

Sue nodded, and said, "I will tell her today that we're coming. But, I am doing your hair."

"Yes Sue, you're the hair expert after all," said Harry smiling.

Then Sue asked "Are you going to tell Ron?"

"No, he is still upset about Hermione breaking up with him, I don't think this is the time," said Harry sadly.

Sue asked "Are you sure he's ok? No, I mean are you sure is not suicidal?"

"No, no! he's not that bad!" said Harry hurriedly.

Then a dark brown ministry owl swooped towards Harry. Harry took the letter, then the owl flew off. Harry gasped, then said "Well, this is it, the moment I have been waiting for."

"Well, you better opened it" Sue edged on. She knew Harry was a bit nervous about the letter, and would be a bit hesitant to open it.

Harry opened it, read it, and started cheering "Yay! I got the job!" He said.

"Well done! That means you will be spending a few weeks with Newton Scamander!" said Sue happily.

Harry nodded happily, then said, "I can't believe it! I am going to get into magical creature breeding! Sue, when I get back, will you marry me? I will ask you properly when I get back, of course."

"Yes! I will! I can't wait!" said Sue hugging Harry, and Harry hugged back.

Harry said "It looks like your mother was right about purple in the sunrise after all."

Sue just smiled and kissed him.

* * *

 **Finished. What do you think? Please review!**


	3. hidingHidden

**Secret Encounters**

* * *

 **Word count: 1420**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt: no.4,** **Hiding/Hidden**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Summary: Join Ron and Hermione find out what Harry get's up to when he disappears at night.**

 **Genre: Mystery, Friendship and hopefully a little Romance**

 **Characters: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter.**

 **Pairings: Harry/Daphne, and suggested future Ron/Luna**

 **Disclaimer: I do Not Own Harry Potter!**

* * *

In Hogwarts, there were many secrets. But one in particular was the best kept one.

One night, the Weasley twins had discovered that you could go into the great hall at night. No one ever came in to check it, which meant you could have quiet midnight parties in there! This was quickly spread across the four houses. But somehow, they managed to make sure the teachers never heard of it.

Shortly after this, Ronald Weasley noticed that his best friend, Harry Potter, kept disappearing at around twelve, and not coming back until three or four in the morning.

When this had happened for two weeks running, Ron started to get really curious; what on earth was Harry doing?!

Ron would have just ignored it, if it wasn't for the fact that one-night Harry didn't come back at all, and the next day Harry had a light green and blue hankie, which Ron had never seen before. Now, Ron would have just assumed that Harry had ordered one, except for the fact this one looked slightly worn, and Hedwig hadn't been anywhere all week!

Ron went over to his other best friend, Hermione Granger, (who was sitting in the corner of the common room) and asked, "Hermione, I need your help. I want you to meet me in the common room at ten past twelve tonight"

"Okay, why?" asked Hermione, looking a little suspicious.

Ron simply said, "This is not the place for me to tell you. Sorry"

"Alright, but it better be important," huffed Hermione.

That night…

Like every night before, Harry left the boys Dormitory at exactly twelve, but this time without the Marauder's map, because Ron had already snitched it. Ten minutes later, Ron got out of bed and walked down to the common room.

Hermione was already there, and she was reading a book. When Hermione saw Ron, she asked, "Now, what is this all about?"

"Every night at exactly twelve, Harry leaves his bed and doesn't come back till three, sometimes even four. Also, last night he came back with a hankie, and we both know he has never bought one. I asked him about it, but he got all defensive and then he ran off. But tonight, I want to follow him," said Ron.

Hermione said, "That is odd. But how? We don't know where he went!"

"Yes, we do, actually. I snatched the map off him before bed. He was in the Great Hall, last time I checked," said Ron, smirking.

Hermione said, "That was smart of you, Ron. Come on, let's go! You better open it, so we can avoid teachers and prefects."

Ron opened up the map, and then they left the common room.

Hermione hissed as the made their way to the Great Hall, "What if he's meeting someone? It would be a bit rude to barge in on them"

"Oh, come on! If that were the case, he would not be hiding it. Unless, he's gay!" said Ron looking horrified.

Hermione said, shaking her head, "Oh come on, Ronald! You would have noticed if that was the case, you share a Dorm with him! But can't you check the Map?"

"I suppose. And no, I won't, what would be the fun in checking the map?" said Ron rolling his eyes slightly. Then he said, "It's a pity Ginny's friend, Luna, is a bit loopy, because she is very pretty."

"Ron! She is a bit weird, but she is really nice once you get to know her!" said Hermione defensively.

Ron said, looking shocked, "I didn't know you were friends with her!"

"There is a lot you don't know about me," Hermione stated simply.

Ron said nothing to that, and continued on. When they reached the door to the great hall, they heard giggling! The door was ajar, which meant Ron could look in. He gasped at what he saw! In the Great hall, was Harry snogging a Slytherin in their year! Something Greengrass, Ron thought she was called. He looked down at the Map to see her name was Daphne Greengrass. Hermione hissed, "Ron! What is the matter?"

"It's Harry, snogging a Slytherin in our year," said Ron.

"Girl or boy? And please don't tell me it's Malfoy!" asked Hermione.

Ron responded, "Girl"

"What should we do?" asked Hermione.

Ron gritted his teeth, then said, "Let's talk to them"

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione, narrowing her eyes.

Ron nodded, and they both opened the door. When the door started to open, Harry and the Greengrass girl quickly stopped kissing, and looked to see who was coming in.

Harry asked Ron and Hermione, "What on earth are you doing here?"

Hermione answered, "You have been disappearing every night, and Ron and I have been getting worried."

"And why have you been hiding?" asked Ron, sounding slightly hurt. Ron was being very careful, he did not like Slytherins, but he valued his friendship with Harry more than some petty hatred towards Slytherin.

The Greengrass Girl said for the both of them, "We didn't know what our year mates would think."

"Well that is a bit silly. But I think we should stop this Slytherin Gryffindor rivalry, it's stupid," said Hermione.

Harry asked, "How would we go about it?"

Everyone thought for a moment, then Ron said, "How about you two announce you're going out? You could do that at breakfast tomorrow."

"Ron, that is the smartest thing you have ever come up with!" said Harry. But then he added, "But if this ends horribly, it's on your head, Ron."

Then the Greengrass girl said "I'm Daphne Greengrass."

"I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you," said Hermione.

Ron said "I'm Ronald Weasley. But call me Ron. And, what's the case behind your hankie, Harry?"

"I gave it to him, because Harry told me he gets Hay Fever in Spring," said Daphne.

Hermione frowned, then asked, "But aren't you a pureblood? Surely your parents would have heaps of potions to fix that!"

"Yes, but not all purebloods are like the Malfoys, and my little sister is allergic to that potion. Papa is too, actually… so he never buys the potion, and mum gets into trouble if she does buy it," said Daphne.

The next morning…

Ron and Hermione got to the Great Hall before Harry, but that was because he was meeting Daphne on the way. Ron said, "Now, just so you know, I am not that happy with Harry going out with the Daphne girl, but I value my friendship with him, and I think that if I said anything against this, well it could be the end of his and my friendship."

"I am in the same vote. But at least Daphne seems to be the type to blend into the background. Unlike some Slytherins," said Hermione.

Ron nodded, then Daphne and Harry entered the great hall.

This caused quite a stir! But Daphne and Harry walked up to the end of the Hall, then Harry said, "Everyone, Daphne and I have been secretly dating since the end of last year, and now we're making it public."

Surprisingly, a lot of people took it very well. Of course, the girls were all disappointed, and the boys were shocked. The only ones who seemed to have a real problem with it was Malfoy and his gang, Pansy Parkinson, Professor Snape, and some of the more close minded Gryffindors.

Professor Dumbledore was very happy to hear this. In fact, he made a speech telling everyone he thought there should be more house unity.

Just before Christmas:

With Harry and Daphne going out, this changed a lot of things at Hogwarts. The four Houses hung out together more often, you were not hexed if you were in the wrong house and many other things. Of course, there were people like Draco Malfoy who didn't try to change, but those people didn't try anything much, because if they did, there was a high chance of getting ganged up on.

Right now, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Daphne, Justin (Finch-Fletchley), and Luna (Lovegood) were studying in the Library. Hermione said to Ron, "Ron. I have to thank you"

"Why?" asked Ron.

Hermione said, "If it weren't for you noticing Harry disappearing at night, Hogwarts wouldn't be what it is now."

"She's right," said Harry nodding.

Ron said, "Well, I'm glad I'm good for something. You forgot to mention that if I hadn't seen light green and blue hankie, I wouldn't have looked into it."

"Too true," said Harry.

* * *

 **Fini.**

 **Sorry if I got their characters a bit wrong. But I think Hermione's was alright, and Harry was barely in it. And Ron? Well I struggle with him because I don't really like him that much, but, unfortunately, for this story to work, I had to use him.**


	4. Don't talk to me

Sisters Forever

 **Summary: Lily Evans was not always the perfect little girl we all thought, and her keeping it from everyone will come with some disastrous effects.**

 **House: Hufflepuff.**

 **Prompt: "Don't talk to me"**

 **Category: Drabble.**

 **Genre: An attempt at Angst and Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Words; 554**

 **Characters: James Potter, Lily Evans and Petunia Evans.**

 **Pairings: Past Lily/James**

 **Rated: K+ to T.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Lily Evans was always thought of as a saint in the wizarding world. And she was, she never did a thing wrong. But, in the Muggle World… Lily Evans was a thief!

She was one of the best thieves around, and she never, ever, got caught. However, by the time she left Hogwarts, Lily regretted doing all this stuff, so she returned all of the stolen things, and apologised. Surprisingly, they did not charge her, but they lost all faith and trust with her, which saddened Lily. (Even though she knew she deserved it, and that's why the muggle authorities that lost trust in her.)

At the moment, she and James Potter were sitting on a seat, watching ducks in a pond in a park, near where Lily lived. James got up, then down on his knees and asked, "Lily Flower, will you marry me?"

Lily gasped, then said, throwing her arms around him, "Yes! But first, I want to tell you something."

James sat back down next to Lily while she explained about her past in the Muggle world. Once Lily had finished, James's face was an interesting shade of red. He got up and said to her, "How dare you keep this from me! And how dare you expect I would be alright with it! My cousin was killed by a thief stealing from a baker! And that thief nearly killed me too! I don't like insulting Muggleborns, but you definitely deserve being called a Mudblood!"

Lily gasped in horror at what James was saying, then she said stammering slightly "Please James, I'm sorry! Please, we don't have to live in the muggle world, so it won't matter!"

"Sorry Lily, the damage is done. Good bye Lily Evans," said James, getting up and walking off.

Lily pleaded after him, grabbing his hand, "James, please! I love you! Please, we can work this out!"

"Don't talk to me!" growled James, turning around and glaring at her. Then he said turning back around, "See you, mudblood. Perhaps Voldemort might do us all a favour, and kill you."

"James! James!" wailed Lily trying to chase after him, but she fell over instead. She sat there, and cried, and cried. What was the reason for moving? The boy she loved had left her, just because of her hidden past. She didn't blame him for getting upset, but most people wouldn't get this upset.

Petunia Evans was walking home through that park, from a day at the Art and Craft market. She had, had a stall there, and she had sold most of her stuff which had been for sale. But then, she saw Lily crying in the middle of the road! Petunia went up and said, "Lily, what on earth is so wrong you have to break down in the middle of the road?"

"James, he's left me! He left me after me telling him about my past!" sobbed Lily.

Petunia smiled in sympathy, then said, "Well if he did that, then he can't have loved you that much. That's what I did when I found out Vernon was cheating on me, and I felt a lot better."

"Really? Thanks, Tunie!" said Lily, getting up and giving her sister a hug. Then Lily asked, "Can we walk home together?"

"Let's" said Petunia, and that they did.

* * *

 **Done. I'm you enjoyed.**


	5. The Forgotten Child

_**The Forgotten Potter children**_

 **Prompt: Forgotten Child**

 **Category: Themed.**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Characters: Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Rosa Potter (OC) and Jasmine Potter (OC)**

 **Word count: 1259**

 **Position: Player**

 **Genre: Family and Hurt/comfort?**

 **Parings: Harry/Luna**

 **Summary: One night after the second Wizarding War, Harry meets a girl who no one knows about…**

 **A/N: This contains a couple of OCs, and it is an AU.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

A twenty-one-year old Harry Potter walked around the garden he and his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, owned. It was the middle of the night, but Harry didn't mind, his garden looked amazing at night; in fact, it looked magical.

Then Harry heard something in the bushes, a rustling sound. Harry quickly pulled out his wand, and then slowly, but surely, walked towards the source of the sound. When Harry was nearly there, a girl emerged from the bushes. It was hard to tell what she looked like, but Harry was pretty sure she had dark red hair, and dark coloured eyes. Harry asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Jasmine, Jasmine Potter," said the girl in a strong American accent.

Harry looked at her for a moment, then said, "I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to meet you Harry. According to the Goblins… you're my brother," said Jasmine.

Harry looked at her in shock for a while. Then he finally stammered "How is that possible? And why hasn't anyone told me! And where have you been?"

"From what I've been able to find out from records, and talking to the people who lived around Godric's Hollow at the time, no one in the wizarding world knew about me. Apparently, I was found after Sirius Black and a rather big person came to collect you. I was found unconscious under some rubble. From there, I was taken to a hospital to be checked up on. A week later, I was taken to an orphanage. That orphanage closed down soon after I arrived, which meant I was transferred to one in America, which is where I attended Illvermorny and got sorted into the Horned Serpent," said Jasmine.

Harry asked looking confused "Illvermorny?"

"Oh, silly me, I forgot the English prefer to think that Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are the only registered schools in the world, even though there at least three others. But, there are smaller schools too, but they only specialise in particular subjects: like charms for example," said Jasmine.

Harry asked "How did you find all this out? Surely Sirius would have known about you."

"According to the Healer I spoke to, I was not very healthy at birth, so she suspected that Lily and James didn't tell anyone just in case I didn't survive. The only reason I was with you guys on Halloween is because they wanted to see how I went without any medication for a day. You know, to see when they could release me. And the reason they keep all this stuff is so that if I get separated, or someone else does, or a descendent wants to do family history, it is easy for them to find out," said Jasmine.

Harry said, "I've always wanted a sister. Do you want to stay with us? You might want to come tomorrow though, so I can explain to Luna."

"No, no thank you, I am perfectly happy in my town house in Horsham. And the life of living with famous people is not for me. You know they have heard of you in America, which means you're very famous," said Jasmine.

Harry asked "Can I see you tomorrow? And that's fine, if I were you, I might say the same thing."

"It will have to be at night though, because I work during the day," said Jasmine.

Harry nodded, then asked, "Can Luna come, too? I'm sure she'd like to meet you."

"That's fine. See you then," said Jasmine. Then she turned around and went back through the bushes.

The next night.

The next night when it was quite late, Harry woke Luna up. She asked, sounding slightly amused, "Harry, why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?"

"There's someone I want you to meet, but she works during the day," said Harry.

Luna asked "Oh, who is she?"

"It's a surprise. Come on," said Harry grabbing Luna's hand, and half dragged her out of the room.

He took Luna to the same place he had met Jasmine the night before. Harry and Luna saw Jasmine sitting on the ground there, with a white cat. Jasmine said upon seeing them "Hi. This is my child, Snow, she's a Maine Coon."

"My mother used to have one, they're beautiful cats," said Luna dreamily.

Harry said "Luna, this is my sister, Jasmine Potter, Jasmine, this is my Girlfriend, Luna Lovegood."

"I never heard the Potter's had a second child," said Luna sounding somewhat surprised.

Jasmine said "That's not surprising, I am the forgotten child, no one knows me."

"From the sound of it, you're either American, or the Nargles are confusing me," commented Luna dreamily.

Jasmine said "Yes I am. Have been one for just about as long as I've been able to talk. My best friend can see the Nargles, too, you know, maybe I'll have to introduce you two."

"Where do you work? May I ask?" said Harry.

Jasmine laughed, then said, "Gringotts, I'm a curse breaker. In fact, I'm the Head Curse Breaker."

"Oh, then you must have heard of a Bill Weasley, and or a Fleur Weasley Nee Delacour," said Luna.

Jasmine said "Well, there is a William Weasley who became my right-hand a while ago. Do you know him?"

"Oops, that is Bill. Sorry, we get so used to calling him by his nickname, it is easy to forget that not everyone knows that is what he prefers," said Harry.

Jasmine nodded, and said, "That makes sense, we get into habits after all."

"Are you alright for tomorrow?" asked Harry.

Luna nodded, and said, "It would be nice to see you again."

"Yes, I'm free tomorrow night," said Jasmine.

Several years later…

After that night, Luna and Harry kept meeting up with Jasmine in the night hours. But, as time went on, it happened less and less, until eventually they didn't meet up at all. However, one night, Harry and Luna's youngest, Rosa Potter was out and about. As she walked around the moonlit Garden, she heard rustling in the bushes. Being a child, Rosa went to investigate the sound. As she got there, she looked at what was on the other side, and she saw a dark red-haired woman lying on the grass, staring at the sky.

Rosa stepped into the glade she was in, and asked the woman timidly, "Who are you?"

The woman sat up and looked at Rosa. The woman asked "Are you Harry Potter's daughter?"

"One of them. There's four of us in my family: There's James, the oldest, then Albus, then Lily, then me. I am usually forgotten about, though. I don't even know why. Recently, my godfather has been forgetting I exist, and the other day he couldn't remember my name!" said Rosa.

The woman said, "I'm Jasmine Swanski Nee Potter. So, I guess that makes me your aunt."

"Daddy had a sister? Why didn't anyone tell me? And why haven't I seen you before?" asked Rosa.

Jasmine smiled, then said "Like you, I am forgotten. Your father knows about me, but we haven't seen each other for years, and I wasn't in his life before that, so I'm easily forgotten."

"We're both forgotten children then. Can I meet you again?" asked Rosa.

Jasmine said "Only at night, though, because I work during the day. I'm here every night, and sometimes I bring my husband and kids. But I would like to see you again, after all, we're pretty similar; we're both the forgotten children of our generation."

* * *

 **And Cut! Finished. BTW: Jasmine's Cat Snow is a reference to Crazy Lady of Horses and Cats character Snowdonna.**

 **Also, the title refers to the fact Jasmine and Rosa are both forgotten Children.**

 **And the reason Jasmine kept coming, is because she keeps hoping that she'll see Harry or Luna, but most particularly, Harry she wants to see. And her children and Husband come sometimes to keep her company, and maybe even meet her brother.**


	6. Manslaughter

'I Already Have'

 **House: Hufflepuff.**

 **Category: Themed.**

 **Prompt: Manslaughter.**

 **Words: 867**

 **Summary: Vernon attacks Harry and Harry lashes out at the spur of the moment…**

 **Characters: Harry, Vernon, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall**

 **Rating: M**

 **Waring: This is really dark, and contains a murdering Harry.**

 **Genre: Crime and Drama?**

 **And thanks to Spittingllama7856 for beta-ing this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

A twelve-year-old Harry was cowering in the corner of the kitchen, his uncle looming over him. Harry was frightened on all accounts; his uncle was about to beat him, even though he didn't know that Harry wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school. This made Harry wonder, what was Vernon scared of if Harry being able to use magic didn't scare him? As far as Harry was aware, Petunia would not have remembered the underage magic rule, and told Vernon. But nothing else seemed to frighten Vernon.

"You klutzy, lazy, good for nothing freak! That plate is too valuable for a freak like you to be eating off of! And how dare you go gallivanting around your freak school, doing nothing, while we're all working our butts off! And how dare you expect to not do anything here! Oh, how I hate you! And that ugly Headmaster of yours!" Harry's uncle yelled at him.

Harry could smell alcohol on his uncle's breath, and suddenly Harry understood. His uncle was drunk, and that made Harry even more afraid.

Harry was unable to speak, it was like he had lost his voice. Somehow, he managed to stammer out, "P-pl-l-pl-please! Uncle Vernon! I'm Sorry!"

"Sorry eh? Well, I'll give you something to sorry about! Soon you'll be begging me to stop," said Vernon, grinning evilly.

Then Harry felt a sudden influx of anger directed at Vernon. _How dare he not fear me, the Saviour of the Wizarding world! How dare this muggle not be afraid of my power!_ Harry thought.

Then Harry thought, _I want to make Vernon feel pain. I want to make him feel how I had felt all those times when I was being beat. I want to hear Vernon scream._ Then Harry felt the crackle of accidental magic hit Vernon, sending him flying into the wall behind him.

Harry smirked for a while, then when Vernon hadn't got up, he ran over to see if he was alright. Harry checked Vernon's pulse to discover that he didn't have one! Harry said in horror, "Oh, no! I've killed my uncle!"

Yet, Harry didn't feel any guilt. Maybe it was because Harry had wanted to kill Vernon for so long, or maybe Harry was just a heartless sod, and a murdering one at that.

But then Harry had to think what to do; he couldn't get caught, because then he would be charged with manslaughter, and that would be bad. Harry decided he would go to Mrs Figg, with his trunk, and wait there until Petunia and Dudley got home.

Harry said as he went, "Yes this is a good idea, a very good idea. No one will suspect, and Mrs Figg is my cover!"

This worked like a charm, Petunia and Dudley got home, and discovered the body. When they found it, they both screamed horribly loud, making Mrs Figg, Harry and the rest of the street come running. But Harry's plan worked, because no one suspected him! The police just said it was a petty thief, after something valuable.

"And even now, no one has ever suspected me, not even Aunt Petunia," said a seventeen-year-old Harry, as he finished telling Dumbledore about his first kill.

Dumbledore looked at Harry Potter in horror. His Golden Boy, the Boy who would kill Voldemort, has become the very same thing Voldemort is: A murderer. Well to be fair, it was only a single death, but that seemed to have turned into something more, it had turned into the lust to kill.

"Harry my boy, please! Your parents would not have wanted this! You have a destiny to fulfill!" Croaked Dumbledore.

"Shut your trap, old man! My parents are probably happy that I escaped your manipulations! And the prophecy didn't mention anything about me being a clean person! It just said 'the power the dark lord knows not,' which could be anything!" countered Harry with a smirk.

Dumbledore said as he began to cough, "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, I already have. I snuck some venom into your drink, and by the time I get people here, you will be long gone. Good bye, Dumbledore," said Harry as he walked out.

When Harry had reached the Corridor, he put on a distressed look and he ran down crying "Help! Help! Something's wrong with Dumbledore!"

"What do you mean, Mr Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Harry said, "Professor, I was just talking to Dumbledore when he keeled over! I came looking for help straight after that!"

"Right, I'll sort that out, and you got back to the common room," instructed Professor McGonagall, then she ran towards Dumbledore's office. As he watched her go, Harry was wearing a huge smirk. Then he turned and returned to the common room.

Sure enough, like Harry had said, he had gotten away with this murder, too. His first murder, and Harry was excited about what kinds of deaths the future held.

The Aurors concluded that a Death Eater had sent Dumbledore some poisoned wine, and they were lucky Harry didn't drink it.

"Good wizards are idiots," thought Harry as he did his homework, plotting to kill off Voldemort, Ginny, Ron and Molly Weasley.

" **Oh, I already have," is said by Hans in Frozen.**

 **Also, in the murder of Vernon Dursley scene, those first thoughts of Harry at any rate were the Horcrux having an impact on Harry's general will.**


	7. Breakfast

Excited to go

 **Words: 475**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Prompt: Breakfast (setting)**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Rating: K, or K+**

 **Characters: Minerva McGonagall, Isobel McGonagall, Robert McGonagall SR, Malcolm McGonagall and Robert McGonagall JR.**

 **A huge Thank you to Spittingllama7856 and Magi Sliverwolf for beta-ing this story!**

 **Summary: Minerva McGonagall recalls the breakfast before she headed off to Hogwarts for the first time in her life.**

 **Declaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! AND NEVER WILL!**

* * *

 _A young Minerva McGonagall was excited. She was going to Hogwarts today! She bounded down the stairs with her trunk tumbling next to her._

 _She was happy to see her mother was already in the kitchen, cooking happily. However, she could see her mother was sad, too. Minerva suspected that this was because her first child, would be going to school today. And 't be seeing her until Christmas at the very earliest. Her father was there also. He looked nervous and somewhat excited._

 _Minerva greeted, "Good morning', mother and father!"_

" _Morning, Minnie, excited?" asked Minerva's father._

 _Minerva groaned, before saying, "Don't call me that! But you bet!"_

 _Ever since Minerva's father had been told of the magic in the family. He had loved them all the same though. But, they could see he was slightly uneasy around them._

 _Right at that moment, there was a thunder of feet, and loud laughter coming from the stairs. The owners of the laughter and feet, were Minerva's brothers, Malcolm and Robert. Minerva's mother shouted at them, "BOYS! STOP THAT RACKET AT ONCE!"_

" _Yes, mother," came the chorused from said boys, who were sounding sad. The reason for that was probably being yelled at, or being told they could not run down the stairs._

 _Minerva's father just laughed, but Minerva knew he didn't like them charging down the stairs any more than her mother did. When Robert and Malcolm came in, Robert said, "Hi, Sister! Looking forward to today?"_

" _Yes! I can't wait! Imagine all the things I'll learn!" said Minerva brightly._

 _Malcolm said, rolling his eyes, "Typical sister."_

" _You three sit! Breakfast," said Minerva's mother, setting their plates onto the table._

 _Malcolm, Minerva, and Robert all cheered at the sight of food, "YAY!"_

 _When they had finished filling their plates, Minerva's father said, seeing little food was left, "The vultures have been through!"_

" _It's better they eat the house than starve. Or worse still, they let the food waste," said Minerva's mother, sitting down at the table._

 _Almost an hour and a half later, the cheerful and excited family left for the train station, where Minerva would board the Hogwarts Express._

Minerva smiled fondly at the memory of the breakfast before she left for her first year at Hogwarts. Then, Minerva sighed as she gave the empty kitchen where she grew up one last look around. She was going to miss this place, but she didn't need it, so it had to go. It depressed Minerva that so little of her family was left: Her mother, father and her two brothers were all in the grave. Only Minerva, and a few nieces and nephews were left.

Then Minerva grabbed the last box of things and left the house, leaving the keys in the letter box for the agent. Giving the house one last look, she disapparated home.


	8. TorchFlashlight

**All Because of a Flashlight**

 **Prompt: Flashlight/Torch**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Words: 1265**

 **Pairings: Slight Harmony at the end.**

 **Characters: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and a random Death Eater.**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **This is my first attempt at Harmony, and I'm not really that good at Pairing writing, so there isn't much of a Pairing in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

A seventeen-year-old Harry Potter and a nearly eighteen-year-old Hermione Granger walked through a forest somewhere in England. Harry had no idea where it was, because Hermione had brought them here. As they walked, it started to get dark, so Harry pulled out a flashlight. Hermione said, "Harry, you do realise you could just use Lumos?"

"Oh yeah! Silly me, I am still getting used to being able to use magic outside of school," said Harry, smiling shyly as he put his flashlight away.

Hermione then commented, "I am surprised it still works. After all, Muggle things do get stuffed up by magic."

"Err, well I charmed it, so it would not die. Because, err, I love this flashlight too much," said Harry. Hermione gave Harry a very confused look, so Harry explained, "It's the only quite nice present I've ever got from the Dursleys."

"Oh, I see. So, it's quite special then," reasoned Hermione.

Harry nodded as he said, "You could say that."

Then, they heard a clap of thunder overhead and it started to rain.

Harry said, spotting a cave, "Come on Hermione! Let's go!"

"Alright, coming!" said Hermione, rushing after Harry. When they reached the cave, they sat down. Hermione said, "It's going to get quite dark in here, and I don't think I would be able to find my lantern."

"That's okay! I can hang this flashlight like a lamp!" said Harry. After quickly looking around, Harry found a rather pointy rock, and Harry hung the torch on that. Hermione said, "That is a really useful flashlight! I am surprised the Dursleys bought you something like that, from everything you've told me."

Harry said, "It was so that in winter I wouldn't wake them up when I had to get up early to do my chores before school. And when I got to Hogwarts, I improved it with magic."

"Ah yes, that would be a problem, and what a great idea! What time did you have to get up?" asked Hermione.

"Five, sometimes five-thirty, but only if I was really lucky. If we're going to stay here for the night, we should put charms up so we don't get attacked in our sleep." said Harry wisely.

Hermione got up and said, "That's an idea."

Hermione then cast the charms. Hermione said when she was finished, "Really, I should have put them all up, but we are already partly hidden in this cave. So, I just improved how hidden we are, plus, I only put them on the front."

"You're right. But, I still want to do watches," said Harry.

Hermione protested, "But the chance of us getting attacked, or spotted, is less than zero!"

"Please, just for my peace of mind?" pleaded Harry.

Hermione sighed, then said, "Alright, alright. What are we going to eat?"

Harry suggested, "How about the left leftovers from breakfast?"

"That sounds good. I don't feel like much anyway," said Hermione, getting the leftovers out. They ate in silence, listening to the rain and thunder. When they finished eating, Hermione unrolled the sleeping bags, while Harry made spot for whoever was going to lookout out. Neither of them changed, due to the fact it was a bit awkward.

Harry said a little later, "I'm going to sleep now. Night Hermione." Harry pulled the covers over himself. Then he asked, "Is it alright if I leave the flashlight on?"

"Yeah, leave it on," said Hermione, not looking over her shoulder. Harry then put his head down and went to sleep.

As Hermione stared at the falling rain, she could not help it but feel glad he had the flashlight on, otherwise she would feel very lonely in the dark.

At midnight, Harry woke up and swapped with Hermione. Harry must have fallen asleep on watch, because he was woken up by a rustling sound. Harry should have ignored it, but it was driving him dingbats, so he had to see what it was. Harry pulled his hood over his head, grabbed his flashlight, then went to find and chase off the animal in the bushes nearby.

Harry walked very quietly, for he knew that Death Eaters were after him, and could attack him any minute. Then Harry self-consciously touched were he kept his wand, and he realised he had left it back at the cave! Swearing, Harry turned around to go and get it. As Harry walked, he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. Harry spun around and saw that it was a Death Eater!

The Death Eater must have recognised him, because he quickly shot a spell at Harry. Harry ducked, ran at the Death Eater, and whacked him with the flashlight that had been Harry's good friend for almost eight years, and now was his protector, too. Harry knocked the Death Eater out after he hit the him over the head.

Because Harry was worried that might have killed him, he bent down to make sure the Death Eater was still breathing. He was, thankfully. Harry turned around, and charged back to the cave at lightning speed, hoping that the rain might have washed off the blood when he got back there.

However, once Harry was back in the cave's protections, he saw that Hermione had awoken! Hermione said, "Harry! Where have you been? And why didn't you take your wand?"

"An animal in the bushes was driving me nuts, so I went to shoo it away, but I forgot my wand. When I was coming back, I ran into a Death Eater! But he fell victim to my flashlight."

"You didn't kill him, did you?" asked Hermione, holding back a gasp.

Harry shook his head and said, "Oh, don't worry, when I left him, he was still very much alive. But, I'm glad I had my flashlight, or I would be in Sir Darky Lordy's clutches, and I am pretty sure I wouldn't be still alive."

Hermione chuckled at Harry's name for Voldemort and said, "Yes, lucky you had the flashlight, or the Wizarding World would be doomed."

"But, what should we do with the Death Eater? I do feel a little bad just leaving him," said Harry.

Hermione suggested, "Let's see if he's still there when the sun rises, and if he is, I think I will be able to create a Portkey to the Ministry, so we can send him there."  
"That's a good idea. But, I thought Portkeys were not covered until seventh year? Alright, we did do a little bit last year, but not much. And what about wolves? Is this one of those forests they eradicated them from for endangered animals?" said Harry.

Hermione said, "Well, I thought being able to make them would be handy for Horcrux hunting, so I brought a book on it. And yes, this is one of those forests."  
"Right, Okay," said Harry. Then he asked, "What now?"  
Hermione said pointing at the exit of the cave, "Look! The sun's rising!"

Right then, Harry felt something warm on the back of his neck, and he turned around to see the sun just appearing through the trees. It cast a beautiful light with the wet dew on the grass and leaves. This meant that the sunrise looked rainbow coloured. Harry had seen lots of sun rises, but this one was easily the best. Hermione said, taking hold have Harry's hand, "It's beautiful!"

"Yes, definitely! And I'm glad I'm here watching it with you." Harry grinned at her, but blushing just ever so slightly because of Hermione holding his hand.

Hermione said, smiling back, "Yes, same."

* * *

 **I really like the Harmony pairing! But, unfortunately, I haven't really read any stories that float my boat, so I haven't really got any good inspiration. But I swear, if I could unread the last chapter of the book, and I read the book again, I could swear it was Hermione who Harry would Marry.**


	9. Bonus round-next Generation

Lily Luna Potter is more Sneaky than we thought.

 **Prompt: 2. (List 1) If anyone knew what she/he was currently doing, they would stop her/him,**

 **and prompt 2, (list 2) He/She was the only one who had ever understood her/him. But now, He/she was gone.**

 **Words: 1247.**

 **Theme: Next Generation-post Hogwarts**

 **Pairings: Implied past Lily X Scorpius**

 **Characters; Lily Luna Potter, Voldemort and Moaning Myrtle**

 **This story is sorta Canon, sort of AU. one AU thing that happens in it, is that Scorpius dies of the Curse instead of Astoria, and I believe he dies earlier than she did in the CC.**

 **Thank you to Magi Sliverwolf for beta-ing!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

Lily Luna Potter carefully looked around the first corner from the Gryffindor Common room. If anyone knew what she was doing, they would stop her. After all, the Chamber of Secrets was out of bounds, very dangerous, and if she was caught, she would lose heaps of points, and get detention, which would really make her Undesirable Gryffindor No.1. It would also probably make Gryffindor lose the house cup, too come to think of it.

But, Lily was game to risk it, because, she would bring out her inner Slytherin, which had been wanting to freely frolic for so long. The Sorting Hat did consider Slytherin for Lily, but in the end, it decided Gryffindor.

Lily did used to use her inner Slytherin a lot more, but she stopped using it when Scorpius Malfoy died. Scorpius had been an amazing person. He had always been there for her, always understood everything. He was great. It was an amazing day when Albus had introduced her to his best friend, Scorpius. Lily thought as a couple of tears fell from her eyes, ' _He was the only one who had ever understood me. And now, he's gone. Even dear Albus, he tries, but he doesn't truly understand me.'_

Lily cheered up as she passed another prefect; she was almost there! Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was just around the corner.

But, as Lily went around the next corner, she had to quickly jump behind a suit of armor, because her brother, Albus, the Head Boy, was coming the other way. As he went passed, Lily sighed in relief; he hadn't seen her! Then Lily looked onwards. She quickly looked around, before dashing towards the door, which led to the bathroom. When she had finally closed the bathroom door, she sighed in relief! She had finally made it! Then she heard a voice she assumed belonged to Myrtle ask, "Who's there?"  
"Err, I'm Lily, and I'm just visiting!" said Lily quickly.

Myrtle poked her head out of her cubicle, and asked, "Are you Harry Potter's child?"  
"Yes!" said Lily.

Myrtle said, "Okay, feel free to stay as long as you want. Just to warn you, one of those female prefects of Slytherin, sometimes comes in here."  
"Is that Jacky Zabini? My brother did mention she likes to check all the Bathrooms," asked Lily.

Myrtle shrugged, then said, "No idea."  
"Well, nice chatting to you, Myrtle, but I gotta go!" said Lily.

Myrtle nodded, then said, "Do come back, it gets a little lonely in here."  
Lily nodded, and said, "I'd like that"

Then she looked at the hand basins. The second one she looked at had a snake on the tap! Lily muttered, "Well, time to used my Parseltongue for the second time in my life. _sOpens._ "  
Myrtle said, nodding, as the entrance to the Chamber of secrets revealed itself, "Harry was a Parselmouth, so it makes sense it passed on to you."  
"Strictly speaking, no one knows I can talk to snakes, and I'd like to keep it that way. What do you say, Myrtle? Our secret?" asked Lily hopefully. Maybe, just maybe, Myrtle would understand. Maybe, she could help her move on from Scorpius.

Myrtle smiled, then said, "Sounds great."

Lily smiled, and then slid down the hole into the chamber. When she landed, she realised she had landed on a pile of bones. "Yuck!" Lily said to herself as she got up, but she pressed on.

Finally, she reached a door with green snakes on it. Lily whispered open again in Parseltongue to make it open. Lily gasped as she saw the chamber. it was beautiful! And at the opposite end to her, there was a skeleton, and a statue of who Lily suspected was Salazar Slytherin, but, it was only his head. As Lily walked down, she was feeling a sense of fear, but she didn't know why.

When Lily reached the Skeleton, she saw it was a huge snake! ' _It must have been the Basilisk,'_ thought Lily.

Then she heard a male voice behind her say, "What is a child like you doing down here?"

Lily span around, to see the owner of that voice. He was tall, and it looked like he had dark hair. Lily said, "I am fifteen, Mr Ghost! I'm hardly a child!"  
"I am over sixty, so you're still a child to me," said the Spirit.

Lily thought, then asked jokingly, "Wait, you're Voldemort!?"  
"How very observant and clever of you," commented Voldemort dryly.

Lily was shocked. Her guess, slash joke was actually right. Lily said when she got out of her stupor, "You don't look very much like what the History books describe you as, nor what my father said you looked like."  
Voldemort looked at Lily for a moment, then asked, "You're Potter's child, aren't you?"  
"Yep! One of three!" said Lily.

Voldemort said, "To answer your earlier question, this is what I looked like as Tom Riddle, I changed when I became Voldemort."  
"Okay, cool, Mr. Voldemort! Though you don't seem like an Evil Dark Lord to me," said Lily.

Voldemort said, in a voice which said this is obvious, "Well, there is a limit to how 'Dark Lord like' a spirit can be."  
"Oh, I guess. I'm Lily, by the way! And before you ask, I was named after my grandmother," said Lily.

Voldemort said rolling his eyes, "I wasn't going to ask, but alright."  
"Oh come on! Lighten up! It can't be that bad!" said Lily.

Voldemort said glaring at her, "You have no idea how boring being a spirit is, especially when your only company is a too curious fifteen-year-old girl."  
"Well, surely, I must be better than no company!" challenged Lily.

Voldemort admitted begrudgingly, "I guess."  
"You're funny, Mr Voldemort. I better go, or I'll end up a zombie! I'll see you some other time!" said Lily excitedly.

Voldemort said, "I'll be here, unfortunately. whether I like it or not, I'm not going anywhere."

Lily nodded, then went back to the Gryffindor Tower. Lily returned there every Friday and Saturday night, after that. Even though she was talking to Voldemort, she found him fascinating, and Myrtle enjoyed her coming in all the time. Though, Lily knew if anyone would to find out what she was up to, they would probably ban her from every going down there again, and going anywhere alone, too. Lily didn't want that. She enjoyed her Moonlit Adventures, thank you very much. But, she was safe from being discovered: she was the Slytherin of Gryffindor, and Slytherins, never, ever, got caught, or at least that's what Scorpius Malfoy used to say.

As Lily reached her last year at Hogwarts, she couldn't help but feel sad. At the end of the year, there would be no Moonlit Adventures to see Myrtle and Mr. Voldemort, who had become her closest friends. But, Lily just shook her head, and put that thought out of her mind. She still had a whole year left! And Professor McGonagall had offered her the place of Transfiguration Professor, since she was great at that subject, and the current teacher, Professor Windfair, wanted to do something else.

When the end of year did finally roll by, Lily decided she would take the transfiguration spot. she would get to see her two nonliving friends, the only people other than Scorpius who truly understood her, whenever she wanted basically. She also thought teaching sounded like fun, and a great learning curve.


	10. What Homework'

'What Homework?'

 **Prompt: 'What homework?'**

 **Category: Short story**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Words: 1021**

 **Umm, thanks to Spittingllama7856 for looking over this! And since I can't think of anything to say, I'll just keep my trap shut.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

Lily Evans and James Potter were sitting in the common room together, doing homework. Sirius, Remus and Peter, (James' friends), were also sitting in the common room, but over the other side, doing something.

Then suddenly, Sirius got up and called to Lily, "Hey, Lily! Watch this!"

Lily looked up, to see Sirius dancing a dance that only a clown could pull off. She, James, Remus and Peter were all laughing madly at how ridiculous it was. Lily said, when she had calmed down a little, "Very good, Sirius."

"Thank you, my lady," said Sirius, bowing in a way causing them all to start laughing hard, again.

When they had calmed down, Lily said before returning to her homework, "Now Sirius, no more laughs, I've got work to do."

When she looked back at her homework, she gasped, and then asked, "Where did my homework go?"

"What Homework?" asked James, looking up from his.

Lily answered, "The homework I had right here! James, you didn't do anything with it, did you?"

"Come on Lily! I don't have the faintest idea what piece of homework you're talking about," said James, at least pretending to sound really confused.

Remus sighed, then said, "James, give it back."

"So you did take it!" said Lily, then she spotted some paper in James' left hand.

She sprang at it, but James quickly moved so she couldn't get it. Lily said, "James please! give it back!"

"Not unless you kiss me!" said James.

Lily glared at him, then said, "Please, James! I don't have time for fluffing around!"

Then she tried to get at her homework again, but then James jokingly, "I wouldn't if I were you, or I'll throw it into the fire."

"Do that, and you're dead!" said Lily. Then she said, "Please, can I have it back?"

"Not unless you kiss me!" repeated James.

Lily glared at him again, then huffed, "Fine. You're lucky it's my homework you've got hostage, or I'd try a few new hexes out on you."

Then Lily gave James a quick kiss, and afterwards, James said, trying not to look to smug, "Alright, here's your homework."

"Thanks," said Lily, taking it from him. Then Lily turned and angrily asked Sirius, "You planned that didn't you? You would distract me, while James stole my homework!"

"Yep, that's right!" said Sirius brightly.

Meanwhile, Remus whispered to Peter, "Told you she'd work it out! You owe my two sickles."

"Alright, alright, Remus," said Peter pulling out two silver coins from his pocket, and handing them to Remus.

This hadn't gone unnoticed by Lily, and now she was really mad at them. She slammed her book shut, packed her stuff up, got up, and then stormed off to her dorm. Sirius asked, "What got in her bonnet?"

"I don't think we're very popular. And I have to say, if the roles were reversed, I don't think I'd be very happy with us, either," said Remus wisely.

James shrugged, then said, "We can work it out tomorrow. In the meantime, chess, Sirius?"

"You bet! Prepare to lose, Jamie!" said Sirius bounding over to James.

James glared and said, "Don't call me that! You make me sound like I'm a girl!"

Sirius laughed, then ducked as a book came his way.

James was a little nervous by the time the next morning rolled around. He needed to apologise to Lily, and he wasn't sure if she'd accept it! Sirius seemed to be picking up on what he was thinking, because Sirius said, "Come on James! The worst she could tell you is she hates you! But I somewhat doubt she'll hold a grudge for too long. After all, it was pretty harmless, and it wasn't like you threw her homework into the fire or anything."

"Do you think she would have left the common room already?" asked James.

Sirius said, "Probably, Lily has always been an early riser."

James through this, had started to cheer up. He said then, "Come on then Siri, let's go!"

When they reached the common room, they found Remus and Peter. Remus remarked, "The Princes needed their beauty sleep, eh? Peter and I have been waiting for at least an hour!"

"Well, you didn't have to!" shot back Sirius.

Peter said nervously, "We are more loyal then that! Aren't we Remus?"

"Yes. And James, Lily has already gone to breakfast," said Remus.

James said, "Great, let's go!"

The Marauders were off. When they reached the Great Hall, James immediately started searching for Lily. He didn't have to look long before spotting her, sitting next to Alice Bones. When they reached the Gryffindor table, James whispered to his friends, "Here goes nothing."

James went over to Lily. Lily said, "James, what do you want?"

James shivered slightly at the tone Lily was using, it sounded very dangerous! James said, "Umm, Lily, I want to apologise for last night…"

"Come on James! I was a bit annoyed, bit it's nothing that needs to be apologised about! Just don't do it again, okay? But Sirius is allowed to do his clown dance again." Lily said sounding a little amused.

"Clown dance?" asked Alice. Then Lily went on to explain about the previous night, which had Alice in laughter for quite a while. As James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat down at the table, Sirius said, "Told you James."

"Yes, you did. But, no need to rub it in," said James.

Remus rolled his eyes, then said, "Either way James, I still don't think stealing Lily's homework is a good idea."

"Yes, I've learned my lesson on that one," said James.

Then Sirius said, "No, and I'm not in the hurry to do that crazy dance again, it made me look like an idiot!"

Meanwhile, Alice was asking Lily, "So let me get this straight, the two of you were doing homework, and he fully expected to fool you by saying 'What homework?'?"

"Yep, sums it up. You know, despite how I used to find them annoying, I think I'd find Hogwarts a lot more boring without Marauders," said Lily.

Alice said, nodding, "Definitely!"

* * *

 **Now, just clearing up all few something which you might have thought reading this, James is not being mean, he's just a little stubborn, and a prankster.**


	11. LunaDraco

**_One Action can change everything_**

 **Note: this starts in Draco's fifth year. This is an AU!**

 **Words: 753**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Draco/Luna**

 **Pairings: Draco X Luna**

 **Characters: Some sixth year Ravenclaws, Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy.**

 **Thanks to Magi Sliverwolf for beta-ing this for me!**

 **Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was in a hurry to get to his Charms class. He had gotten so distracted over thinking of up ways to torment Potter, that time just escaped him. As Draco rushed down the Hall, he heard jeering and tormenting from around the corner. As Draco went past, he saw some sixth year Ravenclaws tormenting a younger Ravenclaw. Normally, Draco would have just hurried on to his class, but he had been getting threats of losing his prefect badge, and helping that girl would be a great way to get him back on top.

"20 points from Ravenclaw, each, for bullying another student!" Draco growled at the sixth years.

"But!" one started, then Draco cut her off, "If I were you, I would get going to your classes."  
They nodded, then the Ravenclaws scattered off. Draco asked the Ravenclaw who was being bullied, "Are you alright, Miss?"

"Thank you, for helping me. I'm Luna Lovegood," said the girl, Luna, sounding distraught.

Draco nodded, then said, "You better get going to your next class. I will tell your Head of House what happened, so expect a summoning from him."  
"Okay, thanks, Mr. Malfoy," said Luna dreamily.

Draco said, "Call me Draco. Malfoy makes me sound old."  
"Okay, I'll call you Draco. See you," said Luna sounding amused. Then she grabbed her bag, and went off. Draco watched her go. While he did so, he was internally wanting to murder himself for liking Luna a dangerous amount, when he was pretty sure she was a Half-blood.

Draco didn't really see Luna much after that. He only saw her a few times in corridors, and only having a few short conversations with her. But Draco felt as though she was as closer friend to him than Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were, and they had been his best friends since he was three!  
The next time Draco got to talk to Luna properly was on Halloween the next school year. He found her wandering aimlessly (or so it seemed to Draco) around the corridors. Luna smiled at him, then said, "The Nargles have stolen your shoes too? At least they didn't steal all your shoes."  
"Err, what are they? And no," asked Draco feeling slightly confused.

Luna's smile got wider, as she said, "They are tricky creatures who steal your stuff, and they have run off with my shoes."

Draco looked down to her feet to see she was not wearing shoes. Draco said, "Would you like me to help?"  
"That would be nice, but you don't need to," said Luna dreamily.

Despite the fact Draco was not trying to get closer to Luna, to make sure he didn't fall in love with her, he couldn't help it but say, "yes, I'll help!"  
"Thank you!" said Luna looking very grateful. Then they went around the corridors searching for Luna's shoes.

In the end, they found them hanging on the rafters on the seventh floor, near where the Gryffindor Tower is rumored to be. Draco asked as they walked down to the Great Hall, "I don't understand: why would the Nargles steal your shoes like that? Are you sure it wasn't those sixth years again?"

"I suppose it could have been them," replied Luna, looking a little uncomfortable.

Draco thought for a while as they walked. Spending almost the entire afternoon with Luna, he had decided that he loved her, at least a little. Draco started, "Hey, Luna."  
"Yeah?" said Luna.

Draco swallowed, then said, "Well, I am going to run away from my family. They want to set me up with a pureblood girl of their choosing, and I want to make my own choices in life about those sorts of things."  
Luna said, "How about you come with me and Daddy to Australia? Daddy is looking for a helper, so if you don't mind helping out a little bit, I'm sure you will be very welcome."  
"Okay, sounds great! When do you go?" asked Draco.

Luna said, "A week after the end of year feast. How about we work out how you're going to get to us, closer to the time?"  
"Sound good," said Draco smiling. But who wouldn't be? Draco was going to escape the dreaded arranged marriage, and live with at least one very nice person. Luna was happy too. She really liked Draco, and he seemed to try at least, to understand her, and perhaps, without the stress of school and peers, there was a chance they could go out together.


	12. Trunk

Losing a Book

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Themed (Security)  
Prompt: Trunk (Object) **

**Words; 668**

 **Thank you Magi Silverwolf for editing this for me.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Severus Snape has always paranoid about someone breaking into his trunk. It didn't matter if it was his father, the Marauders, or someone else who might want to break into his trunk, he wanted it to be very secure from everyone.

Which meant he was only happy when only he could open his trunk. At the moment, Severus was looking for a particular book he wanted to read. But, he wasn't having much luck finding it. After emptying and then re-packing his trunk twice, Severus still hadn't found his book. Severus lightly cursed under his breath-he must have left it somewhere! He left his dorm to try and find said book.

Severus tried all his favourite reading places: under the oak next to the Lake, the Library, The Slytherin Common Room, but he didn't find it. Then Severus came to the conclusion someone stole it. But he didn't see how it was possible! His trunk was theftproof, and anyway, no one outside the House could get into the Common Room! So now, he was not sure what happened to it. Andrew Knott, Severus's roommate, asked as Severus looked through his things once again, "Severus, what on earth are you looking for?"  
"A book, which I seemed to have lost," said Severus.

Andrew asked, "Where have you looked?"  
"All my favourite hangout places, in my trunk, in my side of this room: I can't think where else it would be!" said Severus in dismay.

Andrew suggested after thinking for a while, "Well, have you check with Madam Pince, or the teachers? You might have left it in class, or you lost it, and someone has handed it in to Madam Pince or Professor Slughorn."  
"Good idea," said Severus nodding. Then he rushed off to ask Madam Pince about it. She hadn't seen his book, nor had it been handed in, but she promised to owl him if it turned up.

As the week went on, Severus asked all his teachers if they had seen it, but none of them had! Getting really desperate, Severus sent a letter to his mother, thinking he might have left it at home. But he hoped not, because who knew what sort of state it would be in if his father got hold of it.

' _My Dearest Severus._

 _I haven't seen your 'Advanced Guide to Potion Creating,' Sorry. I will have another look around, but I don't think it's here._

 _How's school? Is everyone treating you alright? And how's your friend? Lily, wasn't it? See you at the end of term, darling._

 _Your Mother.'_

Severus sighed as he finished reading his mother's letter. He had lost his favourite book! And he had no idea where it went. Severus supposed he would have to hope it turned up, and the Marauders hadn't got hold of it. Right then, Lily joined him in his spot under the oak tree.

She said brightly, "Hi Sev!"  
"Hi, Lily," said Severus, trying to sound a little more cheerful.

Then Lily said pulling something out of her bag, "I borrowed this from you without asking, sorry! But you did leave it in the Library, just asking for someone to take it."

Severus gasped as he saw the book Lily was handing him, it was his _Advanced Guide to Potion Creating_! Severus said, "I've been looking for this all week! Thanks!"  
"Really? You never asked me," said Lily,

"I haven't had the chance, because before today, I've only seen you once, for about five minutes, Lily. But thank you! Did you enjoy it?" asked Severus.

Lily nodded eagerly, and said, "Yes, I did! It was so fascinating!"  
"Feel free to borrow it anytime, but next time, make sure I know you've got it!" said Severus.

Lily laughed, and said, "Okay, I'll ask next time. But don't leave it in the Library either!"  
"No, this book won't leave the safety of my trunk, unless you want it," said Severus.

Lily asked, "How secure is it?"  
"My trunk is very secure," responded Severus.


	13. camping

Plots of Love and Camping

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Prompt: Camping**

 **Words: 581**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Characters: Mrs Granger, Mr Granger, Holly (Harry in girl form) Potter, Hermione Granger and mentions of Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley.**

 **Warning: Fem!Slash! And Fem!Harry! And because of this, AU!**

 **Thank you toSpittingllama7856 for beta-ing this!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Holly was upset. They were going camping today, and it was raining like there was no tomorrow! And Holly, for one, hated getting wet. Hermione came up and said, "Gee, it's raining a lot, isn't it? The field we're camping in might be flooded!"  
"Yes! How are we supposed to go camping in this, bright spark?" said Holly angrily.

Hermione looked awkward for a moment, then said, "Well maybe the rain will stop before we have to leave!"

"It better! You have no idea how much I am looking forward to this camping trip, and you know how much I hate getting wet," said Holly, nodding and sounding upset.

Then Emma Granger, Hermione's mother called, "Girls! Can you come down here please?"  
"Sure!" called back Holly and Hermione.

Holly asked, "Wonder what she wants?"  
"No idea. Let's go and find out," said Hermione.

The two girls rushed downstairs. When they got to the living room, Emma and Hermione's dad, Dan, were waiting for them. Emma said, "Now, we're are going to have to postpone this camping trip for a week, because it's going to rain for the rest of the week. Holly, you may stay here until then though, I'm sure Hermione would like it."

"Okay, I will! thank you," said Holly nodding eagerly. She definitely did not want to return to the Dursleys if she could avoid it! And staying with Hermione was always nice.  
"Mum, can we go back to my room? I wanna tell Holly something," asked Hermione hurriedly. Holly glanced at Hermione, she had been acting oddly ever since Holly had arrived three days earlier!

Dan said before Emma could speak, "Sure, Honey."  
"Yay! Come on, Holly!" said Hermione jumping up excitedly dragging Holly with her.

Dan and Emma giggled as they left the room. Emma asked when they stopped giggling, "Do you think she'll tell her?"  
"Hopefully," said Dan.

* * *

When Hermione and Holly entered Hermione's room, Holly asked Hermione, "Now Hermione, since we're not going camping, answer me this: What is wrong with you!? You've been acting really weird. Weirder than that blonde girl Ginny hangs out with!"  
"Umm, well… I really like you!" said Hermione at lightning speed, (meaning Holly couldn't understand a word) before going bright red.

Holly frowned, and asked, "Come again?"  
Hermione repeated what she said, still at the same speed. Holly said, starting to sound irritated, "Hermione! Take a breath, calm down, and then tell me. Either that or write it down!"  
"Okay," said Hermione, grabbing some parchment and writing on it.

When Holly looked at it, it said: " _What I said was: I love you!"  
_ Holly smiled, then said, "I feel the same, Hermione. I have wanted to tell you since, well, after the whole Triwizard thing. But, I never spoke a word, because I knew your parents were funny about same-sex relationships."  
"They managed to get it out of me, and they don't mind as long as I'm happy. And Holly, I have an apology to make. I used the camping as an excuse to tell you, to give me more time to tell you," said Hermione.

Holly glared, then said, "You knew I really wanted to go camping! And you used it against me! How Slytherin of you!"  
"Sorry Holly. But it worked, and you'll get to go camping!" argued Hermione.

Holly hugged Hermione and said, "Take a joke! And our camping trip will be the best, because we will be together!"  
"Too true," said Hermione, laughing slightly.


	14. Running out of Time

**Race against time**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Prompt: Running out of time**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Words: 1453**

 **Characters: Daisy Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Potter, James Potter,**

 **This is very AU. Probably Canon up to mid to late sixth year? With some underling secret, non Canon things before then. Also contains female Harry (Daisy)**

 **Thank you to spittingllama7856 for Beta-ing this!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Daisy Potter was running. She was nearly out of time, but there was someone she needed to say goodbye to, first. Daisy pushed past one final bush, and she was there. She had arrived at Remus's house.

Without hesitating Daisy hurried on. She had to be back at Hogwarts before midnight, and this might take a while. Daisy went up to the front door, and knocked loudly and quickly. Ten minutes later, no one had answered the door, so Daisy knocked again.

This went on for about thirty minutes, and then she started getting frantic, it had just hit eleven PM! And it would take her thirty minutes to get back to Hogwarts.

Daisy knocked again, and Remus opened the door. Daisy flew at him and threw her arms around him crying, "Remus!"

"Daisy? What are you doing here?" asked Remus, looking a little shocked and confused.

Daisy said, "Listen Remus, I'm running out of time."

"What? Why?" asked Remus, still confused.

Daisy said, "I'm going to sacrifice myself tonight to him. I just can't go on anymore."

"No! If you do that, no one will be able to stop him!" argued Remus.

Daisy said, "I know, Remus. You, me, Sirius, everyone; Dumbledore has lied to us. I discovered this last year, when I looked into the Pensieve when it was in Professor Snape's office. Dumbledore's using us to defeat Voldie, and then he would free Grindelwald and they would run amuck together. Dumbledore killed Professor Snape! He killed him! His spy, one of his staff members. Professor Snape didn't fall from the Astronomy Tower trying to save Astoria Greengrass, Dumbledore used a spell on him, then pushed. Astoria was just around at the time. Professor Snape somehow managed to convince Dumbledore that I saw a memory of you guys bullying him, but obviously, something happened and Dumbledore decided Snape needed to go."

"But, Daisy, are you sure this is the right thing to do? And how did you learn of all this?" asked Remus.

Daisy nodded, then said, "Before I go, I wanted to ask you something. Astoria told me about Dumbledore, and the memory, I guessed that from a few things mentioned, and Snape did pull me into his office once and show me that memory. So, after thinking about it, that is what I came up with."

"What is it you want to ask? If it's a task, I'd be happy to do it," said Remus.

Daisy looked down, and said, "Tell the other side that they need to move the Cup in Bellatrix's Vault. Ron and Hermione know it's there and they are plotting to steal it. And don't worry, it will be fine, I've put in a good word for you."

"Daisy, what have you been up to?" asked Remus.

Daisy said, "Hermione and Ron betrayed me, but Luna, the twins, Ginny, Neville and you haven't. In exchange for my life, they have promised to keep you guys and Teddy and Andromeda safe."

Remus smiled sadly as tears started falling from his face. He said, "Thank you, Daisy. I promise, I won't let you down! Say hello to James, Lily, Sirius and Tonks for me, please?"

"Sure," said Daisy. The two hugged, then Daisy rushed off. Remus shut the door behind her, feeling sad and drained. Then when he felt some of his strength come back, and Remus went to pack his things, and Teddy's too. They had people to see and things to do.

All was silent at Hogwarts, even though there was a war raging. Any idiot walking by would have no idea that Hogwarts had a war happening on its grounds at this very second. But, there was only ten minutes before the fight would start again, unless Daisy got to Voldemort in time. If she did, the war would end, but if she didn't, it wouldn't and the fighting would start back.

Daisy quietly opened the gates into the grounds, then staying in the shadows, she sneaked towards the Forbidden Forest.

As Daisy got closer, she saw people hanging around the edge of the forest, so she slid into the bushes which were growing along the edge of Hogwarts, and she sneaked past the people who looked like Order Members. Daisy recognised a few when she had gotten quite close to them. They were whispering things like:

"We haven't been able to find Daisy or Hagrid anywhere, do you think they got them?"

"Hagrid maybe, but if they got Potter wouldn't they have come out to gloat about it?"

When Daisy entered the forest, she kept to the shadows and away from any Death Eaters she found. Despite the fact she was trying to find Voldemort, she wanted to get there on her own, thank you very much. She didn't want to the Order to find her either. If the Order found her, it would most likely result in her plans being foiled.

When Daisy finally reached the glade the Death Eaters were partying in, she walked straight in. All of Voldemort's inner circle was there, but there were some others too, like; Narcissa Malfoy and Hagrid. Hagrid was tied up, and he cried upon seeing Daisy, "Daisy! What are you doing!?"

Voldemort turned to see Daisy, and Daisy said, "Do it now! And just keep your end of the deal."

There was gasps all around, and the people who were not wearing masks were looking confused. But Voldemort didn't waste any time pointing his wand at her and saying those two words dreaded by every Wizard or Witch, except Daisy. Daisy welcomed the words, for they meant instant death, and to her, death seemed like an old friend.

As soon as the spell hit Daisy, she felt her spirit and body separate, and two pale figures with wings came down to her from the sky. The taller one said, "You've run out of time Daisy. Come, your family is waiting for you. And Death is busy with some other spirits, so we, the Angels of the non magics, of come to get you."

"Okay, I'm ready," said Daisy starting to cry. Then the Angels grabbed an arm each, and pulled her up into the sky.

They kept going up until they reached some golden gates. The Angels pulled Daisy through the gates, and they came across a huge Castle with a Village around the castle. The shorter Angel said, "Welcome to Heaven, Daisy. This is your home from now on. Feel free to explore, and if you ever get bored of this life, just go into the castle, and ask our Lord. He'll fix you up."

Then the Angels led Daisy to one of the houses, and said, "This is where they are. I believe you have a lot to catch up on."

Then they left leaving Daisy feeling very confused. Daisy eventually shook her head, and said, "Well, the only way to find out is to open up that door and go in."

Daisy opened the door and went in. The inside of the house was nice, bright, and homely. As far as Daisy could see from the door, there were two people in the house; one was a messy black-haired man, he was sitting at the table. His face turned to a woman working at the stove who waist length bright red hair. The man must have heard her open the door, because he turned to look at her. He gasped, which caught the attention of the woman, and when Daisy saw her face, there was no mistaking it! they were her parents! Lily asked, "Daisy?"

"Yep! Mum, Dad, it's me!" said Daisy bubbling with excitement.

James asked confused, "But, I don't understand! We were not expecting you for a long time."

"Dumbledore, and some people I trusted were lying, so in exchange for Remus, Teddy, Andromeda and my friends who didn't lie to me, they promised not to kill them if I gave me life up to Voldemort," said Daisy.

James and Lily pulled Daisy into a hug, and Lily said, "We are so proud of you! That's a very brave thing to do. But now, you're finally home."

"Home, that sounds good," said Daisy into Lily's Shoulder.

Then the door opened and it sounded like two people entered the house. A man's voice asked, "What are you doing on the floor, Prongs? Lily?"

"Daisy!?" then said the man and the woman. Daisy turned to see it was Tonks and Sirius.

Daisy said smiling, "Hi Sirius, hi Tonks."  
"Hi Daisy!" said Tonks, proceeding to trip over Sirius's foot as she tried to actually enter the house. Daisy giggled: she was finally home, to a place where she'd be happy, forever.


	15. Hidden Cave

_**Some Secrets should stay secret**_

 **Prompt: Hidden Cave**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Words: 1634 (not including AN)**

 **Contains AU stuff, and a Slytherin female Harry. And contains a world without Voldemort. So, he actually died on that Halloween night, and had no Horcruxes. And in this story, they are all 17.**

HHHH **Stuff underlined like that means it's a spell being used.**

 **Thank you to Jetainia for Beta-ing this!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Esmeralda (Emma) Potter, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass were on an adventure through a huge forest near Hogsmeade, and Tracey at least, was bubbling with excitement. They had been walking through the forest for a while, when Tracey said, "Is it just me, or is it starting to get dark?"  
"I"ve been thinking that for a while actually," revealed Emma.

Daphne who was quite tired suggested, "Why don't we stop for the night then?"  
"Good idea, and here's a nice spot too. Emma and I will put the tent up, and you, Daphne, can do the wards to keep wild animals out," Tracey said, pulling off her sack and hunting around for the tent.

Daphne and Emma nodded, and then Daphne went to put the wards up. After about five minutes of Tracey looking through her bag, Emma suggested, "Why don't you just summon it?"  
"Oh, that's a good idea, thanks Ems! Accio tent!" said Tracey. And the tent came flying out of the bag, almost whacking her in the jaw. Having dodged out of the way and being aware of how close she had been to being hit, Tracey muttered, "Curse this blasted thing."  
"How about we use magic to set the tent up? There are no muggles around here, anyway," said Emma trying not to laugh.

Tracey nodded, and Emma pulled out her wand, and together they used magic to set the tent up. When the tent was up, Daphne had finished putting the wards up. When she reached them, she said, "Perfect timing, eh?"

"Yes, quite so," said Emma.

Daphne asked, "Since it's quite late, shall we make our dinner now?"

"Okay. I'll start cooking, Tracey can get the wood, and you can just prepare the fire," Emma said. Her two friends nodded, and Tracey went off to get wood.

"Astoria was very upset she couldn't come," Daphne commented after a bit.

"I'll bet. How did you get away? Or do you have a grumpy sister at home?" asked Emma.

Daphne smiled and admitted, "I used a little bribery."  
Emma laughed as Tracey returned. Tracey asked as Daphne lit the fire, "What were you talking about?"

"Astoria, and how she's upset she couldn't come," responded Emma.

Tracey nodded, then Emma started cooking. When dinner was ready, and they had started eating it, Daphne said, "I don't know how you got so good at cooking! And it always tastes better then the House Elves food!"

"Just lots of practice I guess. And it tastes different, so you think it tastes better? After all, I'm willing to bet the House Elves and I use slightly different ways to make things," shrugged Emma.

Daphne nodded, "Yes, that's probably it."

When they had finished eating, and had talked for a while, they all went to sleep.

* * *

 **Some hours later, Emma woke up from a nightmare. She had nightmares about several things; one was her mother's death, one was her back living with her horrid Aunt and Uncle, and another one was someone finding a way to bring the dead back, and then bringing Voldemort back.**

Instead of trying to go back to sleep like most people would, Emma got up and went for a walk.

The forest looked very eerie with the mist which was spread all through it, and Emma was feeling scared. But, she pressed on, and eventually, she found a wall. Looking up, Emma saw that she was at the bottom of a rather tall cliff.

Emma went to lean against the cliff to think about what to do next, but, the bit she was leaning on turned out not to be rock at all! Which meant she fell straight on through. Emma quickly pulled out her wand and lit it. Looking around, Emma saw that she had found a secret cave!

Excited, Emma ran out, and drew a symbol on a nearby rock, so she would be able to find it again. Then, she sprinted back to the camp, using the Point Me spell every now and then, to make sure she was going the right way. When Emma got back, she pounced her two friends saying, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"What, why?" asked Daphne.

"I went for a walk, and I found a hidden cave!" Emma babbled excitedly.

"What, really?" Tracey asked, looking slightly more awake.

Daphne looked outside, then said, "We'll go and see it when it gets light."

"No! We leave now! Something doesn't feel right about this night, and I'd prefer if we moved on," said Emma, starting to pack up. Tracey got up to do the same.

Daphne groaned, then-seeing they were leaving if she liked it or not-said, "Oh alright, I'm coming."

"Good!" the other two said. With all three of them helping, it took no time at all to pack up their camp and bring down the wards. Then, with Emma leading, they set off.

When they reached the wall, Tracey asked, "Left or right?"

"Hold on," Said Emma, looking at the rocks.

After looking for a while, she found the one with the symbol she had drawn on it! She looked around there, and located the entrance again. She grinned at her two friends and walked through the stone wall, beckoning them to follow her, "Come on."

Daphne and Tracey looked at each other, before saying, "Coming!"

Upon entering the cave, they all lit their wands, and then Emma led them through. "This is a bit of an odd place for a cave," Daphne said

"There must be something special in here! Oh, I am so excited!" said Tracey shaking slightly.

Emma cast _tempus_ and exclaimed, "I knew it! There _is_ something fishy going on! The darkness is a magical never-ending darkness, which must be to discourage people from discovering this cave. It's supposed to be 9 AM by the way."

"Oh, now I definitely can't wait to find out what's at the end!" said Tracey, jumping up and down.

Daphne shook her head at the other girl, and said to Emma, "Yes, that would make sense."

After what felt like hours of walking, they finally reached a chamber of sorts. It was filled with scrolls, books, tablets and lots of other things with writing on them. Emma, Tracey and Daphne were all gaping in awe, and Daphne asked, "What is this place?"  
"This, is where I did my research," said a man's voice. The three girls looked around to see what looked like the ghost of Salazar Slytherin. The Ghost asked, "How did you find this?"

"By accident, I can assure you," answered Emma.

Tracey asked, "Are you Salazar Slytherin?"

"Yes I am. Can you three young ladies not mention this cave to anyone? Please? Feel free to read it, but some of this stuff could be dangerous in the wrong hands," said Salazar after looking at them for a while.

The three girls nodded, and Daphne said, "Thank you for allowing us to read it. Is that why the cave is hidden so well? And is that why the night will never end out there?"

"Yes, it is. After I left Hogwarts, I journeyed for a while, picking up lots of things. And eventually I found this cave nearby Hogwarts, and I decided to look at some of the stuff I'd picked up. I was very tempted to return to Hogwarts, until I discovered that it was possible to resurrect anything!: People, Dinosaurs, anything. Then I began to fear someone might get it out of me, so I lived the rest of my life here, in solitude, so the secret would die with me," Salazar explained.

"That means someone could bring back Voldemort!" Emma was horrified, "Don't worry Salazar, we will keep it quiet. Should we destroy that stuff?"

"Yes, that would be best. How about you destroy the things on resurrection, and take the rest of the stuff with you? I dare say it would be very useful," Said Salazar.

The three girls nodded eagerly, and said, "We'll do it!"

Daphne, Tracey and Emma stayed there for a while afterwards, looking through all the stuff. They destroyed the stuff that could be world ending if it got into the wrong hands, then the rest of the items they shrunk to fit into their bags. Over this time Emma was teaching her two friends Occlumency, to hide the information on resurrection from people who would use it.

When it was time to leave, Emma said, "Well, we better go now Salazar. Thanks! And it was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, same!" said Tracey, and Daphne nodded to agree.

Salazar smiled at them, "Well it was nice to meet you all. Farewell. And thank you for looking through and destroying that stuff!"

Then they parted. When they reached the exit of the Cave, it was still dark, unsurprisingly. Tracey said, "I wonder if it's possible to break this spell?"

"Yes, probably. But, it would be better left like this just in case we missed something. How about we disapparate to Hogsmeade?" suggested Daphne.

Emma nodded, "Good idea. This adventure was fun, but I think no more discovering hidden caves for a while. If there are ways to bring back the dead hidden somewhere else, I think they are best left where they are."

"Yep, agreed. But, it's been great fun! And thanks to Salazar, we have discovered so many new things," Daphne said.

Tracey nodded excitedly, "Come on then! Let's get out of this weird forest!"

"Yes, let's," said Emma, and the three disapperated off. Their trip had been a success, and they had learned and discovered so many things, and the world was about to be presented with many new spells, cures and Potions. All of which could hopefully be used to change the world for the better.

* * *

 **About this whole thing: one of them, Tracey probably, thought it would be a fun idea to go on a camping/exploring trip.**


	16. portkey

**Beware of Portkeys**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Portkey**

 **Word count: 284**

 **Beta of this Drabble: Spittllama7856.**

 **In which Harry tells us about his Phobia of Portkeys.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**

* * *

Harry hated Portkeys. No, to be exact, he was terrified of them more than he was of Voldemort himself.

He started noticing his fear after the Triwizard Tournament. He was sweating like mad when the Order of the Phoenix used a Portkey to take him from the Dursleys to Grimmauld Place, and when Dumbledore made him one to go from the Ministry to Hogwarts. Harry noticed himself sweating every time after that, too. And a few times his teeth were chattering.

It was very puzzling for Harry, so he started trying to work out how this happened. He thought about all the Portkey experiences he had had, then it came to him! The Portkey which abducted him to the Graveyard was it! Of course! It was making sense now.

Harry thought, when he came to this conclusion, A Portkey took me to an abandoned Graveyard, where I saw Cedric die, and Voldemort gets resurrected! Who wouldn't be scared of them!

Harry tried, but he couldn't think of anyone who wouldn't be scared of Portkeys after that experience.

But, knowing that others wouldn't understand Harry's phobia, he tried and tried again to get over his fear of Portkeys, tried to hide it, but it never happened.

Eventually. after some years working as an Auror, Harry said to the next person who wanted him to use a Portkey, "I can't, I am afraid of them. If you can't find ways around it or have an employee who is afraid of them, fire me."

But Harry didn't get fired. When he needed to get somewhere after that, Harry used the Floo, Disapparated or broom. He never ever used a Portkey after that,which Harry was grateful for.


	17. Justin Finch-Fletchley

_**Written on My Arm**_

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt: Justin Finch-Fletchley**

 **Words: 1082**

* * *

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **For: The Writing Club Challenge Second Chance Soulmate at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Prompt: no. 3: You are born with words on your arm which are the first words your Soulmate says to you.**

 **Words: 1082**

 **Beta of this doc: Spittingllama7856**

 **Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me**

* * *

When someone is born, they are born with words on their arm. Those words are the first words their Soulmate will say to them, and everyone looked forward to the day when they would meet their Soulmate. Justin Finch-Fletchley was no exception.

Justin couldn't wait until he met his Soulmate. He knew that she'd be beautiful, because of his words. He knew he was unusual, for his words were on his left arm when normally they were on the right arm, which was believed to mean he had some kind of power (Justin didn't believe it, though). The words said, "You don't look half bad for a boy."

Years went by, and Justin didn't meet her. In fact, he hadn't met any girl who sounded anything like the girl who would say his words! All the pretty girls he had met were all snobs, or very girly. None of them saw boys as a lesser person in the looks department, which was what Justin thought his Soulmate thought of the opposite sex. Not even the not-as-pretty-girls said things like that! Justin thought by the rule of averages he would have met one girl who was similar to his Soulmate.

* * *

When Justin received his Hogwarts letter, he temporarily forgot about Soulmates as he had a whole new world to explore! New things to see! And there a lot of changes too. Justin's parents split up, as his dad couldn't cope with Justin being a wizard, which meant his mother took Justin and left their father. Another thing Justin discovered was that all witches and wizards had their words on their left arm. He was excited to not be different from others, but he was disappointed to be like all the other witches and wizards.

Justin didn't really think about Soulmates again until one second year Herbology Class (with the Gryffindors). This class Justin had been paired up with a Gryffindor girl named Faye Dunbar. For most the class they didn't speak a word to each other, but then Faye broke the silence near the end by saying, "You know Justin, you don't look half bad for a boy."

"Err, thanks? I think?" said Justin. But he was distracted about how familiar those words Faye said were. He was sure he had heard them before. But, he couldn't think where.

This bugged Justin for weeks. He couldn't for the life of him work out where he had heard those words, until one time when he was in the shower. As Justin showered, he looked down at his left arm to scrub him, but he saw the exact words Faye had said to him written there! She was very likely his Soulmate! Justin was very excited at that possibility.

But, this meant Justin was at a loss for what to do: if he went up to Faye now, she'd probably laugh at him or think he was lying when he said they were Soulmates since it had taken him almost two weeks to work this out.

For the next week, Justin was being quiet because he was trying to work out what to do with Faye. None of his friends noticed him being unusually quiet for a few days, but then his friend Ernie asked after a week of Justin being like this, "What's eating you, Justin?"

"I'm trying to work out what I'm going to do with my Soulmate," said Justin.

Ernie grabbed his hand and said shaking it, "Well done Justin! That's wonderful! Wait… what do you mean by 'what you're going to do with her?"

"Well, I met her, and she said the words on my arm. But, I didn't realise it for almost two weeks!" said Justin, starting to fall apart.

Ernie said, "That doesn't matter! It took me and Hannah basically the whole of our first year to work out we're Soulmates."

"Really?" asked Justin in disbelief.

Ernie said, nodding, "Yes really! Now stop panicking and start planning Justin! You need to show her your words next time you see her! And if you're worried about the time it took you to work it out, apologise and beg forgiveness."

"Are you really sure about this, Ernie?" asked Justin.

Ernie said, patting him on the back, "Course I'm sure! I may not look it, but I am smart."

"Alright! I'll do it!" said Justin, standing up. Then he asked, "Do you think I should try the library?"

"Yes, that's a good idea," said Ernie. Justin nodded, then he went off to find Faye.

Justin looked in the library, but she wasn't there, so then he tried a few other popular hangout spots. But she wasn't in any of those. Eventually, when Justin had searched all the popular hanging out spots, he headed outside to look there. Justin was a bit scared about going outside, because of the Dementors and Sirius Black. But, Justin got over his fear and went out.

When Justin reached the hill overlooking the Black Lake, he heard someone call, "Hey, Justin!"

Justin turned around to see Faye coming towards him. Faye said when she reached him, "Justin! I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Funny, I've been doing the same," said Justin.

Faye asked, "Can I see your words?"

"It depends, can I see yours?" asked Justin. Faye laughed and rolled up her sleeve to show her Soulmate words, then Justin did the same.

Justin saw her words were the exact ones Justin first said to her, which meant… she was definitely his Soulmate! Faye said, "Thought so. We're Soulmates."

"Yes, we are. I want to apologise Faye, I worked it out almost two weeks after we first exchanged these words," apologised Justin.

Faye smiled, "That's fine! It took me that long to work it out too! Then, I have been trying to work out what to say to you."

"That's what I was thinking too! Eventually, Ernie pulled me aside and asked what was wrong, so I had to tell him," said Justin.

Faye smiled at Justin, then said, "Well, it's nice to meet you! Hey, tomorrow, can we introduce our friends?"

"Sure! I better go now. Study group with my year mates, you see," explained Justin.

Faye nodded, "See you! And stay out of trouble!"

"I will! I don't have a death wish, so that should be easy! See you!" said Justin, then he left feeling happy. His day had gone rather well Justin thought. And so far, nothing had gone wrong, which was even better.


	18. normal

**What's it like to be normal?**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt: Normal**

 **Words: 956**

* * *

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **For: the Writing Club challenge soulmates; Prompt 10: you have a mark on your body. Your Soul mate will have the matching one.**

 **Words: 956**

 **beta: this is betad by the wonderful spittingllama7856 and Jetainia**

 **The HP world doesn't belong to me**.

Hermione Granger had never been normal. No matter how hard she tried, she never could do it. Because of this, she never had any friends, as no one wanted to be friends with a geeky, book mad girl which strange things happened around. And let's not forget the Celtic cross behind her ear, which was the wrong colour to be a birthmark, so people assumed she was a weird person who had gone to get a tattoo at such a young age and her parents had allowed it. This all meant no one wanted to be friends with her.

Hermione thought it was very unfair how she was the only one in the whole school who had a Celtic Cross, now she was definitely much different from her friends! Which now meant she didn't have any friends.

When Hermione received her Hogwarts letter in the July after her 11th birthday, she was excited; a whole new world had opened up for her! And she might actually belong in this one. So, Hermione resolved to learn everything she could so that she would be able to fit in.

This was how Hermione discovered the rare phenomenon of Soulmates. According to the book she bought which talked about it, Soulmates were a rare thing which only happened to witches and wizards. For every hundred witches and wizards born, three of them would have soulmate marks, which could be anything: a word, a picture, a symbol, an animal, anything. So, it seemed to Hermione, that she was one of these lucky people who had one; as she had the Celtic Cross which was classed as a Symbol, and it was mentioned in the examples on of symbols in her book.

This did however, break all Hermione's hopes of being normal; even if she's meant for the wizarding world and she's just like every other witch and wizard, she would be different because of the Celtic Cross. The Celtic Cross was the only thing keeping her from her dream of normality.

When Hermione arrived at Hogwarts, she kept an eye and an ear out for someone mentioning they had a Celtic Cross, as they were probably her soulmate. On the train ride she didn't hear anything, for the first term at Hogwarts she didn't hear anything. She did however, get the chance of being normal after Halloween when she became friends with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, who saved her from a troll; which gave her the chance to at least pretend to be normal.

Over the rest of the time from then till Exams, they managed to work out that the three-headed dog in the third-floor corridor was guarding a rare magical object called the Philosopher's stone—which belongs to Nicholas Flamel—and that Professor Snape wanted the stone. When exams were over, Harry told her and Ron that his scar was hurting really bad and he thought that Snape was going to try and steal the stone. So, she went to the staff room to keep an eye on Snape.

On the way there, though; she overheard Draco Malfoy mentioning he had a Celtic Cross Symbol behind his ear! That made Hermione realise that her Soulmate was the horrid Draco Malfoy.

After overhearing that, she decided to forget about Soulmates and pretend she didn't have one. Hermione was glad she decided this, as two times, (she could recall in her second year at school) he called her a 'Mudblood' and he also called a few other Muggleborns that, too.

The next year when he was being a pain, Hermione punched him in the face. Her face was hurting for a while after that, - if something happens to your soulmate, you will feel pain- but she didn't regret doing it.

Malfoy was a pain one way or another for the rest of Hermione's school years; in fourth year, he created the badges which said 'Potter Stinks' and used a spell to make her teeth longer. In fifth year, he was on Umbridge's side, abusing is position as prefect and a member of the Inquisitor Squad.

In Hermione's sixth year Malfoy was up to no good (or so Harry said). Malfoy kept going to the Room of Requirement and not coming out for hours. Eventually, they found out he had joined the Death Eaters, and he had to kill Dumbledore, or You-Know-Who would kill his mother. After discovering this, Hermione did feel a little sorry for him.

When Hermione was supposed to do her seventh year, she went on the run with Harry and Ron as You-Know-Who had taken over, and none of them were terribly popular with him. Malfoy didn't really do much in that year, the only time when Hermione saw him was when they were held captive at Malfoy Manor.

When the War ended, Hermione married Ron; she might not love him that much, but she was treated well, and they had two lovely children. Hermione eventually became Minister of Magic after leaving school and working for a few years. Malfoy, Harry and Ron all worked under her. Despite the fact that none of them had really got on at school, Harry and Malfoy—at least—seemed to be able to put that aside a little bit and they got on most the time.

Hermione was pretty happy with her life; but she did wonder what would happen if she had told Malfoy about them being Soulmates, what would have he said? Would it have changed their relationship? Or would he have just brushed it off because she was a Mudblood? Hermione didn't know what would have happened, but Hermione pretended to not think about it as she was having a normal life: and she wanted it to stay that way.


	19. jumping for joy

**Joy**

 **House: hufflepuff**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Jumping for Joy**

 **Words: 296**

 **betaed by Spittingllama7856 and Jetainia**

 **Harry Potter Is JK Rowling**

Astoria gasped happily as she read the letter in her hand: she was pregnant! And hopefully, Draco would be happy. He had been so down recently, Astoria was considering going to drastic measures to cheer him up!

If Draco wasn't at the very least pleased, Astoria would be happy for both of them (and she would need to think of another way to cheer him up). She was so happy that if she wasn't pregnant and if she didn't have this illness that was likely to kill her if she woke up the wrong way, she would jump for joy.

Right then, a House Elf appeared to tell her Draco had returned home. Astoria rushed downstairs to the living room to greet him and break the news.

"Draco!" Astoria cried as she entered the living room. She then ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Astoria, darling, you shouldn't be running like that! It could make you feel worse!" Said Draco sternly.

Astoria said with happiness coating her voice, "Come on, Draco! Let it go for once! I have some wonderful news, though! I'm pregnant!"

"What? Really? That's great!" said Draco, who looked about ready to jump for joy.

Astoria said, smiling cheekily, "You know Draco, you can jump for joy if you want."

"Nah, I won't," Draco said, shaking his head. Then he said, "Astoria, no matter what my parents say, we are having this child for us, right?"

"Yes, and we will teach it to be a wonderful human being who will accept everyone," added Astoria.

Draco nodded, "Yes, agreed."

The young couple were both very excited about the new addition soon to come to their family; and they went through to the dining room to start making preparations for their child.

For those who haven't read the Cursed Child, Astoria dies of an illness that is in her family only (or that's at least the only family we know of). And that is what I'm talking about when I am referring to the illness.


	20. Baking

Bitter Sweet memories

House: Hufflepuff

Category: Themed

Prompt: baking

words: 720

 **Deskclaimer: I own nothing**

Petunia Dursley watched Harry Potter make dinner; partly hidden behind the door way into the Kitchen. She didn't know why she would just stand here watching him, but she did. Petunia told Vernon and Dudley if they saw her watching him, that she was making sure the Freak didn't do anything wrong or try to poison them: but, that was a lie, a big white light lies.

After five years of this happening; Petunia began to think about what she remembered when she watched Harry cook: and she remembered when she and Lily used to bake cookies for their mother (who had been very ill ever since Lily was born). She also remembered all the fun and joy they had.

This made Petunia angry; why did she have to remember those memories of fun and happiness lost which she didn't want to remember anyway? And instead of trying to forgive and forget, she took her anger out on Harry, when there was no way in hell it was his fault. Petunia regretted it every time, but something more stubborn inside made her keep doing it. It was the jealousy of the magical world stealing Lily and Petunia not having any magic herself: it was the anger and sadness of the love she had lost.

Petunia felt even worse about how Harry was treated when Vernon started beating Harry up and forcing Harry to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs -even though he was way too big for it-. Petunia felt so bad; that at night, she would go down to his cupboard and put ointment on his injuries and leave him some food and drink with some pills next to it for him to eat.

Harry never seemed to suspect what Petunia did, which she was thankful for, but also saddened too: as Harry would never know she did care. All he would think is that the three of them were mean, nasty, horrible people.

Petunia tried to get Dudley to stop bullying him: but that didn't work very well from the fact she could only tell him off when Vernon wasn't around, (and considering Dudley went to school and had friends, there was not a lot of time there for her to talk to him) and Dudley didn't have a very good memory, which meant when Vernon encouraged his mean behaviour the thought of this being wrong never crossed Dudley's mind.

Petunia did think of standing up to Vernon about what he did to Harry and the horrible behaviour he encouraged Dudley to have; but she had done it once in the past, and she regretted it ever since.

Even though Petunia did care about Harry, she still put Dudley before him: she knew Dudley was afraid of the M word, so she would silently tell Harry off, (with a frying pan usually. But, she didn't try to hit him, she was only pretending to hit him) even if he just teased Dudley about it. She would never actually yell at Harry or whack him though.

Then Petunia realised that Harry did care about them a little bit; from the fact that he risked getting expelled from his magic school, to save Dudley. Harry said that they were attacked by some creature called a 'Dementor' while Dudley said Harry had done something to him: Petunia pretended to believe the both of them and not say anything, but she really only believed Harry; and she believed him even more when Dudley was feeling better and he said that actually, Harry had saved him.

Petunia did try to reach out to him after that, but she could never quite do it: she was very proud when she found out Dudley had tried to reach out, and actually succeeded a little bit. Dudley had done the one thing Petunia could never do; succeed in making amends with Harry, which Petunia was proud of Dudley for.

All the time while Harry was with them, Petunia regretted not reaching out to Harry by offering to help him baking something he wanted, or at the very least treating him nicer. Petunia might have lost the love of her sister with none of it being her fault, but it was her fault she would never earn her nephew's love, and he would never earn hers.


	21. Purple dress and forgotten

**_the Dress; long forgotten in the cupboard_**

 ** _House: Hufflepuff_**

 ** _Prompt: Purple dress and Forgotten_**

 ** _Category: Bonus Story_**

 ** _Words: 1213_**

 ** _Seem to be going through a depressest streak, don't I?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: well what did I say last time?_**

An elderly Newt Scamander cleaned out one of the cupboards in the house he lived in. It was just him living there now; as Tina had died a few years back and his son, Michael was married with kids. Though, they did come and visit every now and then.

Newt didn't have many creatures now either, as he had to sell them because he was getting older, less mobile which meant it was harder for him to look after them. He still had a few, though.

Then Newt pulled out a small purple dress -toddler size-. Newt gasped as he saw it: he'd forgotten about this! But, it also brought bad memories to the surface. He and Tina had brought this dress for their daughter: but she died of cancer before her first birthday.

At remembering his baby girl, Newt felt tears form in his eyes: having their child die had destroyed him and Tina, but more particularly Tina. Tina had changed a lot after that; she would spend more time alone, sometimes she would go to great lengths to make sure Newt was the one who checked on Michael: and a few times, Newt had found Tina fast sleep in her office with her face wet, which suggested she had been crying.

Newt was angry at himself for forgetting his daughter, but could anyone blame him? So many bad things had happened, that he tried forgetting them all. And if forgetting his daughter meant being a little happier, then he would.

Newt didn't put the dress away when he finished cleaning, he put it on a chair in his room, so he wouldn't forget about it. This proved to be a bad move, as Newt had nightmares about his daughter:

A forty-seven year old Newt had just finished feeding his animals, when an extremely upset Tina came running towards him, carrying their daughter, Juniper.

"Tina, what's the matter?" Newt asked. He looked at his watch to make sure she wasn't upset at him for being late to pick up Michael.

Tina said sounding as upset as she looked, "You know how little June is sick? Well she had gotten a lot worse!"

"What? No! come on, let's get to the Hospital ASAP," said Newt quickly putting down the bucket he was carrying.

They both ran back to the house: though Newt was a bit ahead of Tina as she had to be careful because of June. While he waited, Newt grabbed a coat for both of them, then they went to St Mungo's via the floo.

They went straight to emergency when they arrived at St Mungo's, and June was seen first due to her age. While they waited Newt sent a message to Queenie asking if Michael could stay the night as something had come up. When Newt and Tina had been at the hospital for almost seven hours, the doctor sent them home saying she would contact them in the morning.

True to her word, the Doctor did visit in the morning, but with bad news; June had died of cancer overnight.

Tina and Newt had been shattered; Tina had taken it worse though. For the next week after the doctor visited, she locked herself in her study and wouldn't come out. It was very hard for Newt to convince her to go to June's funeral even! But he managed it. It had been a hard time for Michael then too: he had been told his sister had died and his mother had locked herself away, leaving only his father for support.

Newt woke up when he got to there. He sighed as he poured himself a drink of water: why did these memories have to come and bother him? Couldn't they leave Newt alone? Before going back to sleep, Newt took a dreamless sleep Potion so that he wouldn't have any nightmares come and bother him.

The next morning; Newt went and visited the graveyard and he took flowers for his mother, Tina and June. Then he stayed there for a while praying for forgiveness. Newt didn't know how much time he had spent at the Graveyard, but he did know he had spent enough time there for Michael to arrive and start to worry about Newt; as Michael was coming around to Newt's for lunch, and he was there, and was starting to worry by the time Newt got back.

After finishing lunch, Michael asked, "Pa, what's the matter? Something seems to be bothering you."

"Nothing's the matter, Mich," replied Newt. Michael gave him a knowing look; but Newt wouldn't budge.

Michael left soon after that, but not before going to the toilet.

Michael visited again that week, and he wanted some photo albums of Newt and Tina to show Rolf, his son. Newt did think it was odd he had only just decided he was going to show Rolf them now -as Rolf was fourteen- but he didn't say anything.

Two weeks later, it was coming up to Newt's birthday, and Michael, Rolf, and Tara (Michael's wife) had come over to stay. When Newt had woken up, got dressed and had breakfast on the morning of his birthday, Tara said, "Newt, we have something to show you."

"What?" asked Newt.

Michael said winking, "It's a surprise."

Michael, Tara and Rolf led Newt up the stairs to one of the bedrooms, and when Rolf opened the door, Newt saw the room had been painted purple. The walls and wood work was purple the purple dress was in there, and there were photos of June, him and Tina.

Michael explained, "I noticed you have been down recently, then I saw June's purple dress and I worked out that you must have forgotten you still had the dressed, and it brought up those bad memories. So, Tara, Rolf and I decided to make a shrine for June so none of us; wouldn't forget about her."

"Michael, Tara, Rolf, thank you," Said Newt starting to cry.

Tara said, "Glad to help and make you feel better, Newt."

Then the four of them had a hug. Rolf said, "Daddy showed me photos of June: and I wish I could have met her."

"I wish you could have, too. Then you would have had an Aunty," said Newt.

The Rolf spoke again, "Tina looked so happy back then, why did she change?"

"When you lose someone close to you, it's hard, Rolf. And it was especially hard for Tina to lose June: she kind of lost herself I guess," said Newt.

Then Tara interrupted, "Come on! let's go and visit the graveyard, we still have heaps to do today!"

Everyone nodded, then they went to visit the graveyard. They left fresh flowers for June, Tina and Newt's mother, then they went for lunch at Newt's favourite restaurant; which was in Diagon Alley.

After that they visited a few shops, then they returned to Newt's house: where he opened his gifts and placed chess with Rolf, Michael and Tara.

When Michael, Tara and Rolf went home that night, Newt thought to himself, 'this certainly has been one of the best birthday's I've had in a long time!'

But before going to sleep that night, Newt made a vow to never forget about June, again.


	22. Sunglasses

**a mad Sunglasses obsession**

 **House : Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Sunglasses**

 **Word count: 296**

 **Beta of this Drabble: Puff. So three cheers for her.**

If there was one thing Daphne Greengrass had a lot of, it was sunglasses.

Daphne would spend hours looking at her collection, polishing the sunglasses, checking for damage, doing everything to them.

Sometimes, Daphne would neglect other things to look after her sunglasses. This really upset and annoyed her sister, Astoria.

One day, Astoria decided she would make Daphne care more: so, she hatched a plan to steal Daphne's sunglasses.

That night; Astoria snuck into the fifth year girls Dormitory and made a beeline for Daphne's sunglass collection.

It was pretty easy to get into; well, there were a few hexes on it, but nothing Astoria couldn't handle.

Once inside, Astoria grabbed Daphne's five favourite sunglasses and then she returned to her own dormitory.

The next morning, when Astoria reached the common room, she saw Daphne was already there. Daphne stormed over to her sister and said, "Alright, Astoria, where are they?"

"What?" asked Astoria playing stupid.

"You perfectly well know what! My five favorite sunglasses are gone! And I know you stole them!" Said Daphne, almost yelling.

"Well, I might give them back If you were not such a horrible sister!" shot back Astoria.

"What?" asked Daphne, forgetting about her sunglasses for a second.

"You are a horrible sister, Daphne! Half the time when I want you, you just ignore me, and it hurts! Sisters are supposed to care for each other." Astoria said, glaring.

"What? I'm sorry! I never meant to, Astoria. I just got a little obsessive," Daphne admitted, realising her mistake.

"Alright, if you can prove you can be better, I'll give back the sunglasses. But, just don't change back on me," Astoria said.

And Daphne did change for the better, and she stayed that way even when Astoria returned the sunglasses.


	23. Iner hous

**Outcast deserves another**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: Interhouse relationship**

 **Words: 675**

 **Thanks to Spittingllama7856 for betaing.**

* * *

Susan Bones was an outcast.

No one ever played with her because she was always a bit of a bookworm, always going on about ways to make the world better, always talking about how strange criminals were. No one really liked her because of that. Everyone found her geeky and weird.

When Susan started at Hogwarts she found her balance and peace in Hufflepuff house. Everyone was so friendly, kind, understanding, accepting. Susan had friends for the first time!

Susan did wonder if there was anyone else at the school who had grown up an outcast. She asked her roommates, and none of them had ever been an outcast; or at least not to the extent that Susan had been one.

Then Susan asked her other year mates; no one had never been as badly out casted as Susan. Susan made a few friends outside of the house, but no one could relate to that feeling of being left out, that feeling of being lonely and empty.

In Susan's fifth year, a defence group started, and she joined it as the teacher for DADA at Hogwarts class was useless. Susan liked everyone in the group: they were all so nice! Very much like her own house members, actually.

One lesson, she had to stay behind as the stuff in her bag was on the floor because Colin Creevey had accidently knocked it off when getting his own bag. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were still around, too. They were talking about Harry's home life, and Susan realised he had been just like her!

"I was never really liked, either. Aunty sent me to a Muggle school because she thought it would be good for me, and it took two years of begging before she agreed to take me out," said Susan boldly.

"Really? I never would have guessed that," said Hermione, looking surprised.

Harry smiled and said, "Thank you for sharing that, Susan."

"That's okay," Susan replied with a small smile. Then they all left.

Susan had always known of the golden trio; or more particularly, their routine of not talking or sitting with other people. When she first heard of it, Susan thought it was very anti-social and rude, but as she got older her option changed. This meant, when Harry started deliberately trying to include her in his friends and his things, she was pleasantly surprised.

However, by no means was Susan upset, she had always wanted to be friends with the Boy-Who-Lived like everyone else, but for a slightly different reason; yes, Susan might have an aunt, but neither her or Harry knew their parents, and Susan thought at least, there would have to be some sort of understanding between them because of that. But now of course there was a lot more as they had similar history growing up.

Over time she and Harry grew rather close, and eventually started dating: this caused a bit of a stir as people from different houses never usually dated, but Susan suspected if she was a Slytherin, it would be a lot worse. However, Harry called off their relationship (or put it on hold you could say) after Dumbledore died because he was worried about her safety. Susan did understand, but that didn't mean she wasn't upset about it.

When Harry had to go on the run from Voldemort, Susan had been worried. Even though she was still a bit sore at him for breaking the relationship up; she was still worried about him.

At the end of Susan's final school year, Harry came into the school (with Ron and Hermione) to do something, and shortly afterwards Voldemort attacked which meant everyone at the school had to fight. Fortunately, the death toll wasn't too high.

Harry caught up with Susan afterwards, and apologised for everything. After almost an hour of making him apologise and start getting upset because he thought she wasn't going to forgive him, Susan forgave him, and their relationship picked up where it left off almost a year earlier.


	24. Hogwarts Club

**To Start a Hogwarts Club**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt: Hogwarts Club**

 **Words: 944**

 **Contains some OC names. Cheers to Puffer's Aren't Duffers for helping me out!**

Hannah Abbott had always been more the social, girly type. However, due to her looks, no one really picked her as that, as she wasn't overly pretty. So, people often thought of her as a tomboy.

One miserable day in Hannah's third year when she didn't have much to do, (she had done all her homework and they couldn't go for a walk because of the Dementors,) Hannah was wishing she had more to do. Not school things though. Hannah wanted to be in charge of something with no relation to school stuff.

Then it came to her! She could set up a club of sorts. Setting up a club would take a lot of time, but it was right up Hannah's alley. So, she quickly got to work.

First, Hannah needed to work out what sort of club she was going to create, then she would need to fill out a sheet and give it to Professor Sprout. And assuming the club was approved, Hannah could start inviting people.

After thinking for a little while, Hannah decided on a Girl's Club; there wasn't one around, and it would be good because they could go, have fun, do dress ups, and talk girl stuff, and about girl things. With that in mind, Hannah quickly got a form, (from Professor Sprout,) filled it in, then she handed it in to Professor Sprout to be hopefully approved.

Hannah was excited though; she had hopefully found something to do! And it wasn't school work, which was a nice change.

Hannah was so excited she wrote to her parents that night.

 _'Hey, Mum! Dad!_

 _Guess what! I am starting a Girls Hogwarts club! Isn't that great? I've got my fingers crossed it will be approved._

 _Love, Hannah'._

As the owl flew off, Hannah hoped her parents would be as excited as she was.

 **Next Day.**

The next day was a school day, but that still didn't stop letters from coming in. Hannah's parents had written back to Hannah, and she was happy about what they had written back.

 _'Hi, Darling!_

 _That's great news! So glad you have found something extra which appeals to you! Just don't let your grades go down, as they're very good at the moment._

 _Love, your Mum and Dad.'_

Hannah could help but giggle slightly at their letter; but, it was only a little giggle.

That evening, Hannah received another letter; this one was from the Headmaster saying her club had been approved! Hannah was so excited! So excited she jumped for joy and squealed happily when she read it.

"Hannah, what's happened?" asked Susan Bones, one of the girls with a bed next to Hannah.

"I am starting an all-girls club! And it's been approved!" Hannah said excitedly.

"What, really? Wow!" Susan said.

Hannah nodded, then said, "As long as you're a girl, you're invited! I will have to put a notice up in the common room about it- and ask Professor Sprout about putting it up in other Common rooms."

"What a great idea! When are we meeting?" Susan asked.

"Late Sunday afternoons starting at four in the afternoon; and it will go till six, which is when dinner starts. I figured everyone should have most of their Homework done by then," Hannah said.

"Okay! See you then!" Susan said looking excited.

 **that Sunday**

Hannah was anxious. Today the first day of her Girls Hogwarts club; and she was nervous because of it. What if no one liked it? What if no one turned up? But then, Hannah remembered that Susan at least, would be coming.

In the week coming up to it, Hannah had asked Professor Sprout if a notice about it could go up in other common rooms, and she said she'd talk to the other Heads of House about it. Then Hannah approached a few people and personally invited them; and they did seem keen. Then Hannah went to find a place to hold it.

After asking around and looking, she was eventually directed to a mysterious room on the Seventh Floor nearby by a Tapestry with someone trying to teach Trolls Ballet in it. Apparently, you think of what room you want and walk up and down that wall three times, and a door will appear. In said door is the exact room you wanted. After a few tries, Hannah managed to find it, and she thought it was brilliant, and then she told everyone where the meetings were going to be.

Hannah arrived at the room a good half hour before it was due to start; she walked around the room for most of that (after getting it to appear,) adjusting things for when everyone arrived. The first person to arrive was Susan; and Susan thought the whole thing was pretty cool. Then Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin and Luna Lovegood arrived. They were followed by Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Lillian Moon, Tracey Davis, and the Carrow twins, Flora and Hestia. Then some more Ravenclaws arrived: Cho Chang, Marietta McCombe, and Julia Stephens came. Then Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar and Zoe Wish came. The last ones to arrive were a group of Hufflepuffs: Sally-Ann Perks, Meagan Jones, Sally Smith and Jordana Butler arrived. Thinking that no more would arrive, Hannah started the meeting.

After doing an introduction she asked what they wanted to do, and the popular vote was doing make-up and playing dress up. So, for the first meet of the Girls Hogwarts Club, they did dress ups and make-up. Everyone seemed to enjoy it, and they all said 'see you next week' to Hannah as they left, so she thought it was a win.


	25. Spiders

H **orrors equals Spiders**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Spiders**

 **Words: 453**

 **Thank you Blue for your expert beta advice**!

Spiders were not very popular with people. They have eight long legs, lots of eyes, and were creepy looking. Lots of people hated them, quite a few people felt sorry for them; but there was a very small number who liked them. Padma Patil was one of those very few people.

Padma liked spiders; they were peaceful creatures in her opinion, and they liked the dark, like Padma. Whenever a spider came into the house, Padma was the one who put the spider out because Parvati hated them. If Padma didn't do that, the poor creature would get killed by one of her parents.

In their house at least, there seemed to be more spiders and more bigger spiders; around Halloween. Padma's parents searched high and low for a reason for this, but they never found one. It was very odd.

One Halloween after Padma finished school, she was cleaning out the house. Parvati had moved out, (for several reasons, but the spiders were definitely one of them) and Padma's parents were travelling around. Despite all the happy memories,Padma didn't want to live there so they decided to sell the place.

A week after it went on the Market, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, bought it. So now, Padma had a few weeks to clean it before she had to be out of there.

As Padma cleaned the basement, she noted there were a lot of cobwebs. As she cleaned away another web, Padma apologised, "Sorry, Spiders!"

Then Padma saw a trail of spiders going through a small hole in the wall. Finding this odd, Padma went over to investigate. As she touched the wall, it collapsed- which gave the spiders and Padma a terrible fright.

But, because of the wall collapsing, a new room was revealed. In the middle of this new room, was a box, and the box was letting out a green glow. Padma noted that the spiders were coming out of there. Padma went up to examine the box.

After a while, she decided someone had done a ritual so that on every Halloween, hundreds of spider eggs, which magic had created the week before, would hatch. Padma found this odd, but then a thought dawned on her! Because of Padma selling the house, she would have to destroy it because Harry Potter probably didn't want all these spiders.

"Sorry, I am afraid I have to do this," Padma whispered, pulling her wand out. She pointed it at the box and whispered the exploding charm. The explosion blew the box up, destroyed the eggs and the ritual, (so it couldn't happen again) but the explosion sent Padma flying against a wall.

Then, a fourteen-year-old Padma sat upright in bed.


	26. Susan x Draco

**'In your smile is the path to my heart'**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Prompt: Draco/Susan**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Words: 1147**

 **Song: In the middle of the River (Deleted song from Pocahontas)**

 **The title is inspired of a line from the Middle of the River.**

 **Beta: Blue Rose, of course.**

Draco Malfoy was a proper pure-blood. He belittled Muggle-borns, he looked down his nose at Half-bloods, and he never became friends with anyone outside of Slytherin because they were usually blood traitors.

But alas! That all changed when he met a certain strawberry blonde Hufflepuff pure-blood: Susan Bones. At first, Susan intrigued Draco, she didn't seem to be a blood traitor, but she wasn't afraid to befriend everyone: Muggles, Squibs, pure-bloods, Muggle-borns. She befriended them all.

However, after a while this started to annoy Draco. Why didn't Susan make any sense? Why did she befriend the Filth? Why? Because he couldn't understand her, Draco took to stalking Susan.

This went okay for a while, until Susan cornered him one day, and she looked ready to kill.

"Why are you stalking me?" Susan cried angrily.

"Umm, err—" stammered Draco, lost for words.

"Oh, come on! You have a reason for stalking me! I know it!" Susan said, turning red in the face from anger.

"Well… I am trying to understand you," Draco said very quietly.

"Oh—that's all," Susan said, looking disappointed, and Draco had no idea why.

"Yes; you seem like a proper pure-blood, and yet, you don't seem afraid to befriend all those different sorts of people," Draco said. Then he hastily added, "and creatures."

"Well, come with me and I'll tell you why," Susan said.

For the rest of the day, Susan was telling Draco about the advantages to befriending all sorts of different people, and creatures. Draco found it very interesting, and he could see her point, but something told him if he did that, his father would murder him.

For some reason after that day, Draco and Susan kept meeting up. Neither knew quite why, but Susan felt as though it was some force pushing them together. They were paired up in classes (where they had never been paired up before), they met in the library, and Susan had joined Draco and his friends on Hogsmeade weekends. Only the Hogsmeade trips were planned meetings.

At the end of Susan's fifth year,she found Draco in a corner, crying. She didn't know why he was here, but it didn't take a genius to work out he was very upset. He was curled up into a very tight ball. "Draco, what's the matter?" Susan asked after taking it all in.

"My father failed a mission and now I have to join the Death Eaters or my mother will be killed," Draco sobbed.

"Draco, it's okay, we'll sort something out. Can you send your mother a Portkey so when she touches it, she gets sent to the other side of the world?" Susan suggested. She might not have any idea what Draco's situation was, but she could at least try to help.

"Wait, the Greengrasses are leaving until the Dark Lord goes, I can ask if they will take her, and if so, I will organise it with them!" Draco said, jumping up fast. Because of this, Draco almost knocked Susan over, but he caught her before she could fall.

"Come on, let's go and write to them," Susan said gently. Draco nodded, and they went off to write to the Greengrasses.

 **Week after School ends.**

Susan sat alone in Bones Manor. She had received a letter just a few hours before, saying her aunt had been killed, and Susan was shattered: her last family member was gone! She had no one left. Susan was actually considering running away until the war was over. Why would she stay? There was nothing left there for her, and if she forgot to come back, not one thing was left so it wouldn't matter.

Then another owl flew in. Susan took the letter and opened it, beginning to feel dread form in her stomach. When Susan read the letter, she couldn't help but sigh in relief, even though it was not really something to sigh in relief about.

 _Susan,_

 _I am running away before I am forced to take the Dark Mark._

 _If you want to come, meet me outside the Leaky Cauldron at ten this evening._

 _Draco._

Not even having to think about it, Susan jumped up and got to packing. About half-way through her packing, Susan realised that she should have sent a letter back. Susan quickly grabbed some paper, and quickly wrote back:

 _Draco,_

 _I will come, see you there._

 _Susan._

Then Susan cast a charm which made it possible for only Draco could read the letter, and then she sent it off. When Susan was sure the owl had gone, she returned to her packing. Susan thought as she did so, _'I love magical family manors! You can use magic without having to worry about the trace!'_

But Susan knew that wouldn't last for long because the House Elves had a few more things to do, then they were going on strike.

When nine that night came, Susan was ready to go. She had placed an Extension Charm on a backpack—so she had everything she could possibly need in there. It had been hard deciding what to take, as Susan knew with the Extension Charm she could take as much as she wanted, but she didn't want to overdo it.

She Flooed to the Ministry, then to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Draco.

When Susan exited the Leaky Cauldron, she felt a hand be placed on her shoulder. "YAH!"

"Shhh, Susan— it's only me," whispered Draco's voice.

Susan turned around to see Draco smiling idly at her, slightly amused. Susan liked this smile; it looked genuine, and it filled her heart with rainbows. This made Susan realise though she didn't have Amelia anymore and she was still very upset, and felt very alone But, now Susan realised she did have Draco, and hopefully, she could heal.

"Are you ready?" Susan asked.

Draco nodded, "Yes, I am. I took a leaf out of your book and made a sort of friendship with Terry Boot from Ravenclaw. With his help, I have learned enough about the Muggle world to buy plane tickets and hopefully survive. With any luck we will meet the Greengrass family and we can stay together."

"Well, with both our wisdom, we should be fine. But that would make it easier, meeting them I mean," Susan said. Then she said, "Draco…"

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"I don't regret deciding to come with you, Draco. And I think we'll be fine," Susan said.

"I don't regret inviting you, either," Draco said sincerely.

"Well, shall we go? Or are we going to wait for Death Eaters to find us?" Susan asked.

"Yes, let's go," Draco said ignoring Susan's little joke. The two held hands, and walked towards the Main Street. They had a tough, long road ahead of them, and they didn't know what would happen. But that didn't matter, all that mattered is that they were together.


	27. Diagon Alley

**Wings of Hedwig**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Themed, pet (Must feature a pet.) (All settings)**

 **Prompt: Diagon Alley**

 **Words: 654**

 **Beta: Who was it last time?**

A young snowy owl sat in the window of a shop in Diagon Alley. She was a bit of a princess, as she didn't want an arrogant owner, and all the people who had come so far were arrogant. But an angry screech and a peck on the finger got rid of them. She didn't like cheap food, either.

Years passed and the snowy owl chased off lots of owners. The shopkeeper was getting very frustrated with her, and the owl thought that he was almost ready to give her away to the next person who came in, for free.

One day, a very tall and wide man came into the shop. The man scared the owl a bit, but she would never show her fear. This huge man bought her as a gift for someone. Naturally, when she met her new owner she was a bit wary, but she soon came to realise he was a very kind boy.

Now that she had been bought, the owl saw lots of different places, and more importantly, she saw more of the place she had lived most her life so far: Diagon Alley.

When the owl was taken to her owner's home she was given a name: Hedwig. The owl thought it was a nice name, and she stuck with it. However, her owner's home for some reason was unpleasant. For some reason, her owner, Harry was always down, and there was yelling if Hedwig expressed her displeasure.

Fortunately, they weren't there for long before they went off to a school (Hogwarts). Hedwig liked it there. She didn't like it as much as Diagon Alley, but she thought it would do.

Hedwig didn't know how long they were at Hogwarts, but not long enough in her opinion, as they were soon back at Harry's so called home. This time it was a much worse stay; she was locked up and the food she was given was horrible.

Eventually, some friends of her owners rescued them and took them to a much nicer place. At this new place, Hedwig was free to go hunt and fly. So she decided to visit her old home.

Diagon Alley hadn't changed much since last time she was there, but Hedwig got a certain joy out of seeing it again.

Hedwig didn't get to see Diagon Alley again until sometime later after she had been back to the Hogwarts, and after she had stayed at her owner's horrible house again. But her stay at Harry's 'home' was at least better; she was free to hunt, the food wasn't too bad and she hadn't been locked up.

Then one evening Harry grabbed his stuff and her and charged out the door. After a little bit of travelling they were back at Diagon Alley, much to Hedwig's pleasure.

When they left, Hedwig was sad, but she didn't show it because that was not what Hedwig would do. She still loved Diagon Alley, and she still loved visiting it— but she was very loyal and didn't run away from Harry to visit it while they were at the Hogwarts.

Hedwig died not that long after that. From her point of view it was unexpected; but, she had to die.

The journey up to the place in the clouds had been interesting, and the place in the clouds reminded her of her old home: Diagon Alley, and Hedwig wasn't even sure why. When Hedwig arrived, she was informed she was in Bird Heaven, which was still Heaven, just a different part to where humans go.

Now Hedwig was dead, she could fly as much as she wanted, as long as she didn't leave the place above the clouds. Hedwig was a little sad she couldn't visit Diagon Alley, but she will get over it. Hedwig had gotten over it. She might never see Diagon Alley again, but it would forever be in her mind.


	28. Jealousy

**Beautifully Dangerous**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: Jealousy**

 **Words: 792**

 **Alright, this story contains a 'slightly evil' female Harry, and a very stupid Ron Weasley.**

 **Beta: Spittingllama7856**

Ron Weasley had always loved Jacinta Potter in one way or another. As an eleven-year-old, it was more of a crush than anything else, but as they both got older, and Jacinta got more beautiful, Ron fell in love with her.

However, she never showed any interest in him, but Ron could look past that. For the first three years it was understandable; they were still young and Ron was willing to bet that her relatives didn't teach her about 'relationship things.'

The next year, Jacinta fell head over heels for a Hufflepuff: Cedric Diggory. Ron knew he was handsome, and he did ask Jacinta to the Yule Ball, so Ron didn't mind again; he could still wait. The next year though, Ron started getting desperate as Jacinta was slowly drifting away.

Afraid of having to say good bye, Ron drugged her with some low-level Love Potion and Loyalty Potion. This had the desired effect, and then Jacinta was his best friend.

However, Ron made a mistake when he stopped giving the Potions to Jacinta, as the effects wore off pretty quick, and she started dating Draco Malfoy, of all people. Ron watched for a week and he was jealous. This git, who had said nothing but horrible things to Jacinta, was getting along fine with her! Not being able to take it anymore, Ron gave Jacinta a strong Loyalty Potion and Love Potion.

However, both these Potions were quite advanced, and because Ron was terrible at potions and he had to give Jacinta so much, he accidently poisoned her. The next morning Lavender Brown announced that Hermione had rushed Jacinta down to Professor Snape as she had been poisoned.

When he arrived in the Great Hall that morning, Professor Dumbledore announced that Jacinta had been transferred to Slytherin House as someone has tried to use at least one illegal Potion on her. He also said that every Gryffindor was under investigation because one of them must have given her the potion.

Ron had to act fast, he needed to get rid of the evidence. It wasn't too hard to get rid of the evidence at least, especially with Dean helping.

Every day after that, Ron felt a twinge of jealously as he looked over at the Slytherin table to see Jacinta Potter laughing with them all. And to make matter's worse, Hermione spent a lot of her time with them, too. Ron did try to give Jacinta another dose of Love Potion, which was very stupid of him, but Ron couldn't stand seeing her with the Slytherins.

None of Ron's attempts to potion her worked; he was at a loss. But being a jealous person, he was he had to show Jacinta that Slytherins were evil and nasty. So, he dropped round at her house one night during the summer break.

As Jacinta opened the door, Ron put on a goofy smile. "What do you want?"

"You need to stop spending time with them, Jacinta! They'll use you! They're evil!" Ron said.

"Shove off, Ron! We're no longer friends! I am perfectly capable of choosing my own friends! And you might be right, but at least they haven't poisoned me because they're jealous bastards!" Jacinta growled.

"How did you know?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Professor Snape, he told us," Jacinta said simply.

"Come on! Please Jacinta, I have always loved you! You're too good for Malfoy!" Ron said.

"I'm not even going out with Malfoy anymore! We're good friends, that's it," Jacinta said.

"Then who are you going out with?" Ron asked, hoping it was someone who were of a lower class than him.

"It's none of your business! But, since I know you'll never leave with your memories, I will tell you," Jacinta said pulling her wand out.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, afraid.

"I am going out with Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort. Good bye, Ron, this is the last time I will have to say that. Stupify!" Jacinta said. A bright red spell came out of her wand and hit Ron causing him to effectively faint.

Then Jacinta pointed her wand at him and whispered, "Obliviate."

And then she knew Ron would have no more memories. After that, she Levitated him into a trunk and placed it into the back of the moving truck next door. Her neighbour was moving that day, but something happened and the moving truck was delayed until the next night.

When that was done, Jacinta went back inside and opened a bottle of sparkly wine while saying, "To me for getting rid of that jealous git."

Jacinta knew she was a little evil doing all that to Ron, but he did deserve it. And anyway, no one ever said she was not evil.


	29. Chapter 29

**Helping Out**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: 'Thank You for agreeing to help. My Son/Daughter is in a difficult Position'**

 **Words: 271**

 **Beta: Blue Rose. Thank you, Blue!**

Harry Potter felt nervous. He was going to be helping Lord Cygnus Greengrass, of all people, with something. Harry didn't know what Cygnus needed him for. All Harry knew was it was important.

A few years back Cygnus had gotten Harry out of a spot of trouble, which created a debt for Harry to fulfil. Which meant, if Cygnus needed Harry for something he had to help no matter what it wass. And from Harry's point of view, this is the perfect time to fulfil that debt.

Harry knocked on the front door, and it was opened straight away. "Ah, hello, Harry. Come in, quick!" Cygnus said, inviting Harry in.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said as he entered the house.

"Thank you for agreeing to help. My daughter is in a difficult position," Lord Greengrass said.

"No problem. So, which daughter, and what do I need to do?" Harry asked.

"It's Daphne. You know how she and Theodore Knott were going out?" Lord Greengrass asked.

"Yes, I do," Harry said slowly.

"Well, before Theodore died, Daphne fell pregnant. But after his death, she dated a muggle in hope it would sooth some of her grief. Now, everyone is going to think that Muggle is the father, which will put my family in a very bad light. Like I said, Daphne's in a difficult position, which is where you come in," Cygnus said.

"And what do I need to do?" Harry asked, already knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well…" started Cygnus.

When he finished speaking, Harry shouted, "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?! NO, I WILL NOT MARRY HER!"


	30. books have feelings

**An unusual Ravenclaw**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt: 'Books have feelings too, you know'**

 **Words: 1016**

 **Beta: Blue Rose ( of course) and Aya.**

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were reading up for the coming exams. They were 'studying' for Potions, as that was their hardest subject.

After two hours of finding absolutely zero information on it, -or that's what they say- Ron threw his book down and growled, "Stupid book! It hasn't given us a single bit of useful information!"

"Don't say that; books have feelings too, you know," a light brown-haired, Ravenclaw girl said, walking past. Then, she was gone.

"Huh?" Ron and Harry asked each other.

"That was odd," Harry said.

"Yeah. That girl sure was barmy," Ron said, shaking his head, not able to comprehend someone seeing or speaking about books that way, or that's what Harry thought, at least.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. But he was curious about this Ravenclaw girl. He had never heard someone speak about books like that, not even Hermione! So Harry wanted to seek this girl out and ask her why she thought of books that way.

Harry suspected that most people would have the same reaction as him about this Ravenclaw girl, with Ron being the only exception.

The main problem with this idea though was Harry had never seen her before. Harry tried to recall all the lessons he had had with the Ravenclaws, trying to remember all the students. Then Harry realised he had never really paid much attention to the other students in any of his classes! So Harry made the decision to pay more attention. And considering he was pretty sure he hadn't seen this Ravenclaw girl before, he would need to find her again.

During the next lesson with the Ravenclaws, Harry scanned the class for the girl. He couldn't see her among the Ravenclaw side of the classroom, which meant she was most likely in a different year.

Harry looked through the Ravenclaws at the next class he had with them just to make sure he hadn't missed her or she didn't get to that class for some reason. He still didn't see her.

Harry carefully looked at any Ravenclaws he passed in hallways because now he believed the girl was in a different year.

Harry was about to give up hope finding the Ravenclaw girl again until one time he was in the library, and someone asked him, "What have you lost?"

"A Transfiguration book. Dean's owl ate my version of the book. Well, it didn't eat the book, it just put heaps of holes in it to make the book unreadable," Harry said turning around to see the Ravenclaw girl he had been looking for, standing behind him.

"Poor book. Which Transfiguration book was it? There are a few," she responded.

"Wait, aren't you the girl who passed my friend and I's table a few weeks ago and said 'books have feelings too, you know'?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that was me. Eloise," Eloise said.

"Harry. Why do you see books that way, may I ask?" Harry asked.

"Well, I have always had a connection of sorts with books. When I was alone, they were always there, and they never left me. And I am in Ravenclaw, and one of Rowena's beliefs is to treat books like friends," Eloise supplied.

"Oh, I can understand that," Harry said.

"Ginny talks about you a lot, you know?" Eloise said suddenly.

"You're friends with her?" Harry asked, surprised.

"I am friends with Luna Lovegood, and Ginny by extension. Despite what people think, Ravenclaw is the most social house. You should try hanging out with other people from other houses; you'll learn heaps," Eloise said.

"Maybe," Harry agreed.

"So, what Transfiguration book were you after?" Eloise asked.

"It's alright. I'll just share Ron's and order a new one from the shop," Harry said. "Bye!"

"Bye," Eloise replied.

A few weeks later, Harry came to respect books. They didn't deserve to be insulted, but he wasn't sure they had feelings. It seemed silly to him; sure, nothing deserved insults, but how could books have feelings when they're not living beings?

Ron was insulting another book, and Eloise came passed and said (again), "Books have feelings too, Ron. Harry, do you want to come and hang out with: me, Luna, Ginny, and another friend?"

"Okay, sure," Harry nodded.

"But—" Ron said.

"Do you want to come?" Eloise offered.

"Nah, I'm good," Ron said quickly.

"Okay, see you. And please, stop insulting books, would you?" Eloise said as she walked off.

Harry said, following her, "Later, Ron."

As they walked over to where Eloise and her friends were sitting, Harry asked, "Do you think he'll ever learn?"

"Probably not, but you can hope," Eloise chirped.

"It was amazing how quickly he shut up when you invited him to join us," Harry remarked.

"It would have been rude for me not to. Just by the way, we are kind of a book club. Though in Ginny's case, I suspect it's so she can work out how to identify bad books," Eloise said.

"Poor Ginny. Is it a 'books have feelings' club?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Very funny, Harry," Eloise said sounding un-amused.

Then Harry said, "I haven't met your other friend or Luna, but Ginny's nice, so I think I'll quite enjoy spending time with them."

"And you will, I guarantee. How did your exams go, by the way?" asked Eloise.

"Pretty well. Though Snape hates me, so, I'll get a rubbish mark no matter how good I was," Harry said glumly.

"Don't worry, he hates everybody! Most of the Slytherins I have talked to say the only reason he is nice to them is for appearances," Eloise said.

"Oh, that's just bad," Harry said.

"So many of us would like Potions if it weren't for Snape," Eloise said sadly.

"Yeah, that is so true," Harry said, nodding. Then, they arrived at Eloise and friend's table.

The couple of hours that Harry spent with Eloise, Luna, Ginny and their other friend, Archie, was nice. They were all pretty quiet, but they seemed nice. Harry kept trying to convince Ron to join them, and eventually, after weeks and weeks of convincing, Ron agreed.


End file.
